Tu apprendras
by PxdxlF
Summary: Pour sauver Damon, Bonnie va tout quitter. Et cela, uniquement pour le bonheur d'Elena. Plongeant au plus profond des Enfers, marchant aux côtés du Diable en personne, elle va sombrer dans l'oubli pour ses amis. Bonnie va apprendre à attendre et passer au-delà de la haine pour franchir les pièges d'un sentiment qui ne s'apprend pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! Bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, Tu apprendras. L'histoire se déroule juste après le sacrifice, et je ne prends en compte que très peu d'éléments de la saison 3._ _A part ça, on ne verra pas grand monde à part les deux personnages principaux, et la fiction devrait faire une vingtaine de chapitre. J'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du sixième, et je ne peux prévoir quand est-ce que je posterais les chapitres suivants, ni avec quel régularité._

_*Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un remède**

Bonnie fit quelques pas dans le salon des Salvatore, cherchant Elena avec inquiétude. Damon était de plus en plus dangereux au fur et à mesure que la morsure de Tyler faisait effet. La sorcière s'inquiétait pour son amie qui restait avec lui de peur qu'il cède à la folie. Mais il céderait, quoiqu'elle fasse. Un vampire mourrait d'une morsure de loup-garou, ils l'avaient tous vu. La folie s'emparait de son esprit et le rendait agressif. Même Stefan, qui pensait pouvoir maîtriser son frère, n'avait aucune chance contre lui, surtout lorsqu'il deviendrait fou à lier.

Bonnie sursauta en sentant un courant d'air et se retourna, cherchant le vampire qui lui tournait autour. Sûrement Damon, Stefan ne s'amusant pas à faire ce genre de bêtises. Brusquement le vampire apparu devant elle, menaçant. Méfiante, la sorcière recula d'un pas, le fixant attentivement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda-t-il.

Bon, il ne semblait pas décidé à l'attaquer. Tant mieux. Damon attendit une réponse, gardant toujours cette attitude dominante. Fronçant les sourcils, elle répondit.

**- Je cherche Elena.**

L'expression du vampire s'adoucit brusquement. Si le nom de son amie avait cet effet sur lui, sa présence devait vraiment l'apaiser. Peu à peu, Bonnie comprit ce besoin qu'elle avait de rester avec lui. Mais cela ne chassa pas son inquiétude. Toujours un peu méfiante, elle le vit disparaître dans la maison.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, pensant qu'il était allé chercher la jeune femme, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence. Si Elena était dans le manoir, Damon ne lui avait pas dit que Bonnie l'attendait. Soupirant, la sorcière prit une grande inspiration et cria pour la faire venir, au cas où.

**- Elena !**

Mais elle comprit bien vite qu'elle n'était pas là. Un peu rassurée, elle quitta la demeure, sans aucun regret. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu peur de Damon, commençait à ressentir une certaine crainte. Il pétait les plombs et elle risquait sa vie en faisant un pas dans le manoir sans Stefan ou Elena pour rassurer le vampire sur ses intentions.

Oh, elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre, ses pouvoirs ayant sensiblement gagné en puissance bien qu'elle ne possède plus la force de cent sorcières. C'était comme si elles avaient agit sur sa magie pour la rendre plus puissante, pour lui donner plus de pouvoirs. Et, ayant feuilleté les livres de Luka et son père, Bonnie avait agrandit ses connaissances. Mais elle restait méfiante.

* * *

Marchant dans la rue avec cette méfiance habituelle depuis que Klaus avait survécu lors du rituel, Bonnie se rendit chez son amie, priant pour que l'Originel reste cloîtré dans son appartement comme il semblait le faire depuis deux jours. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'Elena était vivante.

A son grand soulagement, la sorcière pu entrer chez les Gilbert sans qu'aucun vampire ne la voie faire. Elle se rendit avec Jérémy dans la chambre d'Elena, où le plus jeune assurait qu'elle se trouvait.

Et, en effet, Elena, assise sur son lit, chuchotait quelque chose à Stefan, semblant inquiète. Bonnie embrassa rapidement son petit ami puis entra dans la chambre de son amie qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'entrain.

**- Salut. **Stefan restait poli en toute circonstances, et, malgré son inquiétude pour Damon, il réussit à lui sourire.

Elena ne parvint qu'à se jeter dans les bras de Bonnie, lui demandant si elle avait trouvé un remède pour Damon. Deux jours qu'elle cherchait, entre deux siestes pour récupérer son énergie perdue à essayer de tuer Klaus. Deux jours qu'elle ne trouvait rien. La sorcière se détacha d'Elena et chuchota, désolée.

**- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée.**

Elena, dont le visage c'était fendu en une mine désespérée, retrouva un semblant de sourire. Bonnie, ne voulant pas lui donner trop d'espoir, ajouta très vite. « **Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais je pense que les sorcières savent quelque chose. **»

Stefan se redressa, les rejoignant.

**- On va le savoir très vite. Je vous emmène là-bas.**

* * *

C'est ainsi que Bonnie se retrouva au centre de la salle principale, interrogeant les sorcières silencieuses. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle les apostropha : « **Vous savez quelque chose je le sais ! Dites le moi ! **»

Un murmure indigné parcourut les murs et un vent fort se leva, faisant reculer Stefan et Elena. Mais Bonnie ne bougea pas. Ses amis étaient détruits par la mort prochaine de Damon, et elle voulait qu'Elena soit heureuse. Déterminée, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, et attendit.

Après un temps de colère, les sorcières cédèrent. _« Klaus est le remède… »_ Bonnie sursauta. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi elles ne voulaient pas lui dire. Klaus n'accepterait jamais de donner le remède. Ou alors il faudrait le payer au prix fort. Serrant les dents, Bonnie se tourna vers Stefan et Elena. « **Je connais le remède. Donnez moi une heure. Et gardez Damon au manoir. **»

Ils acquiescèrent et la déposèrent chez elle avant de repartir au manoir. Descendant de la voiture de Stefan pour prendre la sienne, Bonnie rejoignit l'appartement où logeait Klaus.

* * *

Inquiète, elle toqua à la porte et attendit. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Mais elle entendit du remue-ménage à l'intérieur. Méfiante, la sorcière tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. C'était ouvert. Le battant coulissa silencieusement, dévoilant un petit salon occupé par une Katherine tout aussi méfiante. Et un peu surprise aussi. La fixant de haut, la vampiresse demanda, curieuse.

**- Tu n'es pas morte toi ?**

Bonnie soupira. « **A ton avis ? **» Katherine lui jeta un regard noir, et posa une nouvelle question.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je cherche Klaus. **

**- Il n'est pas là. **Répondit la Petrova, ravie de donner cette réponse.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil, et se concentra sur Katherine. Rapidement les effets de l'anévrisme apparurent, et elle s'écroula au sol. La contournant soigneusement, Bonnie entra dans l'appartement. «** Dans ce cas je vais l'attendre. **»

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'asseyait dans le canapé et relâchait ses pouvoirs, soulageant Katherine de la douleur mentale. Immédiatement la vampiresse tenta de se jeter sur la sorcière.

**- N'essaye même pas, tu aurais encore plus mal que tout à l'heure.**

Hésitant à tester la menace de Bonnie, elle resta sur place puis se décida à bouger. Pour aller s'asseoir loin d'elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucune des deux ne brise le silence lourd installé dans l'appartement. Mais Katherine était trop curieuse. Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches ?**

Bonnie la regarda longuement, et lâcha finalement.

**- Pour soigner Damon**.

La vampiresse comprit immédiatement. Et garda le silence.

* * *

Bonnie commençait à s'impatienter, trouvant le temps long. Heureusement, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et Klaus apparut. Il sembla surprit de la voir. Mais se reprit rapidement, greffant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**- Tiens, la petite sorcière qui voulait me tuer. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

Bien que détendu et pas encore menaçant, il gardait cet air de chasseur qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Méfiante elle répondit, essayant de rester sûre d'elle.

**- Je sais que tu connais le remède pour les morsures de loup-garou. J'aurais besoin que tu me le donnes.**

Il rit. « **Tu crois que je vais te le donner comme ça ? **» Il ajouta rapidement.

**- Je ne donne pas mon sang à n'importe qui, ni pour rien.**

Bonnie sourit. Elle avait donc la confirmation qu'il connaissait le remède, puisqu'il parlait de son sang. _« Quoi ? » _C'était son sang le remède ? Son sourire se fana un peu. Mais elle ne se démonta pas.

**- Nous avons tués tes meilleurs sorciers. Je me propose en remplacement. Contre ton sang pour sauver Damon.**

Klaus semblait sûr de refuser sa proposition. Mais elle marquait un point. Ses deux meilleurs sorciers étaient morts. Elle les valait largement. C'était… alléchant. Il la testa tout de même.

**- C'est bien joli de te proposer contre la vie de ton « ami ». Mais tu n'as peut-être pas le même niveau que mes sorciers.**

Bonnie haussa les épaules.

**- Demande moi ce que tu veux, je réaliserai le sortilège. **

Il sourit. Un grand sourire carnassier.

**- Un anévrisme. Sur Katerina. Pousse là au bord de la folie.**

Katherine jeta un regard affolé à Bonnie, espérant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais la sorcière n'hésita pas. Fixant la vampiresse en silence, elle régla sa respiration sur un rythme lent, calme. Et appela son pouvoir. En quelques secondes, Katherine se roulait par terre en serrant sa tête entre ses mains, hurlant à la mort, priant Bonnie d'arrêter, Klaus de la tuer.

Bonnie continuait, attendant que l'Originel lui demande d'arrêter. Après quelques minutes de torture, il la stoppa. « **Assez. **» La douleur de l'anévrisme disparu. Katherine cessa de hurler. Bonnie leva les yeux vers Klaus, toujours confortablement assise dans le canapé. « **Autre chose ? **»

Il hocha négativement la tête et sortit une imposante fiole d'un placard, avant de se couper la main à l'aide d'un couteau pour remplir la fiole de sang. Lorsqu'elle fut à moitié pleine il cessa de la remplir. Bonnie grimaça mais ne dit rien, c'était bien assez déjà. Klaus le leva et la rejoignit, lui tendant la fiole. Prenant d'abord le temps de se lever pour être à la même hauteur que lui, la sorcière referma sa main sur le remède, soutenant le regard moqueur de l'Originel. Il ne lâcha pas la fiole.

**- Tu vas donner cette fiole à Damon et tu reviens ici. Ne préviens personne de notre… pacte.**

Haussant un sourcil elle rétorqua, acide. « **Comme si j'allais leur dire. Ils m'empêcheraient de partir sinon. Et tu te vengerais sur mes proches. **» Souriant, Klaus acquiesça et lâcha la fiole, laissant la sorcière partir sauver Damon. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Katherine, encore étendue au sol, puis quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Bonnie se permit de ne pas respecter les limitations de vitesse pour rejoindre le manoir. Klaus n'était pas patient. Il valait mieux qu'elle fasse vite. Elle s'arrêta dans un dérapage devant le perron et grimpa à l'étage en courant, remarquant Stefan qui l'attendait devant la chambre de son frère, l'air angoissé. Elena, assise sur le lit aux côtés de Damon, lui murmurait des choses apaisantes. Elle tourna la tête vers Bonnie, affolée. La sorcière montra la fiole, ne parvenant pas à sourire tant le sacrifice qu'elle venait de faire pour sauver Damon la bouleversait. Mais elle lui devait bien ça. Bien qu'ils se chamaillent souvent, il lui avait sauvé la vie une fois ou deux.

S'approchant du lit sous le regard à peu près lucide du vampire, elle lui tendit la fiole. « **Bois. Doucement. **» Lui jetant une œillade méfiante, il prit le temps d'observer le liquide à l'intérieur avant de finalement avaler une gorgée. L'effet fut immédiat, la morsure commença à se résorber. Rassuré, Damon continua à boire, retrouvant peu à peu une apparence de vampire en pleine forme. Pleurant de joie, Elena se jeta sur Bonnie, la remerciant encore et encore. Stefan, après avoir serré son frère dans ses bras, enlaça Bonnie, heureux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la sorcière profita de ces étreintes qui seraient les dernières. Comme pour ne pas regretter d'avoir gâché sa vie pour sauver celle de Damon, elle l'enlaça aussi. Puis elle s'écarta un peu. Essaya de garder une mine réjouie. « **Je rentre chez moi. **» Tenta de sourire. Puis quitta le manoir en courant, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues. Bonnie les essuya rageusement.

* * *

Revenant piteusement à l'appartement de Klaus, elle découvrit avec surprise que Katherine n'y était plus. Par contre, l'Originel, lui, y était toujours. Confortablement installé dans le canapé qu'elle occupait vingt minutes plus tôt, il semblait ne pas trop s'impatienter. Se tenant tellement droite que s'en devenait douloureux, Bonnie attendit qu'il réagisse à sa présence, ne sachant que faire. Il l'avait entendue arriver, c'était sûr.

Comme amusé par son incapacité à décider quoi faire, il sourit, puis leva les yeux vers elle. Jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. « **Rapide. Bien. Tu possèdes un grimoire ? **»

Elle hésita entre lui dire qu'elle en avait une bibliothèque entière depuis la mort des Martin ou juste celui d'Emily. Finalement, la sorcière lâcha une vague réponse.

**- Plusieurs.**

**- Tu n'emmèneras que celui que tu utilises le plus souvent. **Ordonna l'hybride.

Elle acquiesça et le regarda se lever en silence, puis récupérer quelques babioles avant de sortir, lui tenant galamment la porte. Le précédant dans les couloirs, Bonnie fut bien obligée de l'emmener chez elle pour récupérer le grimoire et quelques vêtements de rechange. Heureusement que son père était, comme toujours, en voyage.

S'asseyant aux côtés de Klaus dans un 4x4 noir, elle serra le livre d'Emily contre elle et jeta un dernier regard à sa ville natale, avant de tourner la tête vers Klaus.

**- Tu as déjà visité Chicago ? **Questionna-t-il, étrangement gai.

**- Non. **

**- Eh bien ce sera une première alors. **Il sourit et accéléra, dépassant les limites de la ville.

Gardant le silence après ce bref échange, la sorcière saisit son téléphone et le jeta par la fenêtre. Ses amis ne devaient jamais la retrouver. Au rire de Klaus, elle devina qu'elle avait bien fait. Posant sa tête contre la vite, Bonnie regarda distraitement le paysage défiler, appréciant le silence.

_« Tout ça pour un remède… J'aurais vraiment tout fait pour protéger Elena et la rendre heureuse. »_

* * *

_Alors, vos impression sur ce premier chapitre ? Vous voulez la suite ? Dans ce cas, laissez une review ;D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, voilà le second chapitre, j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide à votre goût ^^ Je viens de finir le chapitre 6, il aura besoin d'une relecture mais c'est dans la poche :) Merci pour reviews, elles me font super plaisir, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :D**  
**_

_*Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
_

_**Alicia** - Elle ne va pas souffrir tant que ça notre Bonnie, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^ Je l'adore donc je ne serais pas trop méchante ;) Voilà la suite, assez rapide pour toi ? x) Et, je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais oui, ça sera un Happy End, pour Bonnie :)  
_

_Merci de ta review :)  
_

_**Estelle** - Contente que ça te plaise, et je te promets que dans cette fic, je ferais tout pour que tu l'adores :) Quand au couple, je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit aussi intéressant pour mes lecteurs que pour moi :D  
_

_Merci de ta review :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un pendentif ensorcelé**

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures, et elle gardait le silence depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Klaus, concentré sur la route, avait tout de même eut la bonté de mettre la radio, la distrayant un peu. Bonnie avait emmené peu de choses, pour ne pas tester la gentillesse de l'Originel déjà, mais aussi pour ne pas s'encombrer, ni raviver trop de regrets lorsque ses amis lui manqueraient. Son petit sac ne contenait aucune photo, seulement ses vêtements préférés, quelques produits de beauté et d'hygiène, son portefeuille - toujours utile - et quelques bijoux auxquels elle tenait particulièrement. Bijoux qu'elle tenait à présent entre ses mains, ayant préféré ranger le grimoire.

Elle observa le reflet de la lumière sur le collier de perles noires et blanches qu'elle admirait actuellement. Joli collier offert par son père. Un cadeau rare qu'elle chérissait depuis ses dix ans. La sorcière se demandait si elle avait le moyen d'ensorceler ce bijou pour se protéger de Klaus. Il faudrait qu'elle feuillette le grimoire lorsqu'elle serait seule.

Rangeant soigneusement le collier de perles et passant en revue quelques paires de boucles d'oreilles et bracelets relativement simples, elle remarqua un collier qu'elle ne comptait pas emmener à l'origine. Accroché à un épais fil noir, pendait un étrange signe vert, qui semblait taillé dans de l'émeraude.

Klaus, qui la surveillait discrètement depuis quelques minutes, sursauta et demanda, presque agressif.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as emmené un pendentif magique ? **

**- Pardon ? **Bonnie ne comprenait pas.

Il soupira, devinant qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle possédait un collier ensorcelé. Se résignant à lui expliquer l'origine de sa question, il reprit la parole, calmé.

**- Ce pendentif est ensorcelé par une sorcière, comme tous ceux qui représentent ce signe. La protection. Si tu le mets autour de ton cou, tes pouvoirs seront canalisés dans la pierre de façon à te protéger contre les attaques magiques des autres sorcières. Il parait qu'avec certains sortilèges tu pourrais aussi étendre ta protection contre les vampires et t'assurer une résurrection en cas d'une mort de cause surnaturelle. **

L'écoutant attentivement, elle compara cette possible évolution du bijou à la capacité de sauver les humains d'une mort surnaturelle qu'avaient les bijoux de protection contre le soleil pour vampires. Décidant de passer le pendentif à son cou, elle rétorqua, souriante.

**- Si j'étais toi je ne me plaindrais pas, tu as une sorcière protégée des autres maintenant. **

Klaus sourit à son tour. « **Oui. Mais méfies toi, certains sortilèges ne sont pas concernés par la protection, et une puissante attaque peut passer à travers. **»

Elle hocha la tête. De plus, elle avait maintenant la ferme intention d'étendre la protection du bijou comme l'avait expliqué Klaus. Cela ne serait que bénéfique.

* * *

La route jusqu'à Chicago était longue, et Bonnie s'endormit rapidement, sa tête appuyée contre la vitre et son visage masqué par ses cheveux.

Si Klaus avait envie de lui reprocher quelque chose, il faudrait qu'il cherche vraiment en profondeur, la sorcière ne lui parlant pas, ne ronflant pas et ne faisant en somme rien de désagréable. C'était reposant pour l'Originel, qui avait supporté les questions incessantes de Katherine pendant quelques jours. A présent il appréciait pleinement ce silence. Plongé dans ses propres pensées depuis leur départ, il réfléchissait au moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait de sa prochaine victime. Il recherchait un grimoire particulier contenant divers sortilèges qui lui permettraient de revenir dans le passé pour changer les évènements. Bien sûr pour cela il aurait besoin d'une sorcière, mais Bonnie ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Selon ses sources, le grimoire serait entre les mains d'un vampire qu'il connaissait depuis quelques siècles, Enzo Darnaz, un italien. Il avait reprit le domaine vignoble de son père lorsqu'il était humain et en tirait toujours les ficelles, dans l'ombre cependant. Pour gérer son business il c'était installé à Chicago, bien loin de son Italie natale. Klaus savait qu'Enzo avait recours aux services de deux sorcières relativement douées pour le protéger mais très peu pour attaquer un ennemi. De toute manière, il comptait s'emparer du grimoire sans bain de sang, Enzo étant tout de même une source de renseignement conséquente au niveau économique.

Souriant à l'idée de bientôt posséder ce grimoire, l'Originel dépassa le panneau signifiant qu'il était à présent dans la ville.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire et Bonnie était seule dans la voiture, garée sur un parking d'hôpital. Klaus changeait-il de régime ? Elle rit à son idée farfelue - ce serait vraiment étonnant - et décida de profiter de cette solitude inespérée pour chercher un moyen de faire évoluer les protections du pendentif. Feuilletant prudemment le grimoire d'Emily, elle retrouva le sortilège pour protéger les vampires du soleil, et chercha à voir si c'était ce sortilège qui provoquait la protection ou autre chose.

Dans le texte descriptif, il était spécifié que le bijou ensorcelé devait se trouver au soleil pendant le sortilège, et qu'il fonctionnait pour n'importe quel vampire le portant. Mais il n'y avait pas d'effets secondaires spécifiés. Peut-être que les bagues d'Alaric et John avaient été exposées à d'autres sortilèges. Mais elle n'avait pas de moyen d'en savoir plus. Soupirant elle referma le grimoire, et le rangea.

Il était temps ! La silhouette de l'hybride se dessina dans le rétroviseur et il ouvrit le coffre, y jetant un sac de voyage. Puis il revint s'asseoir devant le volant et démarra. Refoulant sa curiosité, Bonnie garda le silence. Malheureusement Klaus avait l'habitude de décrypter les comportements des humains, et il devina aisément ce qu'elle se demandait.

**- J'ai fait des réserves de sang humain. Il ne faut pas que ma présence soit remarquée par une succession de cadavres vidés de leur sang.**

Au sourire carnassier qu'il affichait, Bonnie sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle retint la remarque acide qui lui venait et se contenta d'un simple « **D'accord. **» L'Originel sembla s'en satisfaire, puisqu'il resta silencieux.

* * *

Ils firent le tour de quelques quartiers, Klaus cherchant vraisemblablement un hôtel. Lorsqu'il fut enfin décidé - hôtel de luxe remarqua tout de suite Bonnie -, il se gara et se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur narquoise.

**- Chérie, tu dors avec moi ou dans la voiture ?**

La sorcière sursauta. D'abord à cause de l'appellation, puis révoltée par les propositions. Le fusillant du regard, elle se permit de rétorquer avec hargne. « **Je peux me payer une chambre seule ! **» Il tiqua et lui fit un grand sourire, précisant le prix des chambres. A l'entente de la somme, Bonnie blêmit. « **Je pense que la voiture me conviendra parfaitement. **» Klaus sourit encore plus et précisa. « **En fait, je préfère te garder avec moi. Allez viens chérie, il est tard et on se lève tôt demain. **»

Croisant les bras, elle resta bien assise dans la voiture. Il soupira et sortit pour faire le tour et lui ouvrir la portière.

**- Je prendrais une chambre avec deux lits. **

Satisfaite, la sorcière accepta de descendre, son sac sur l'épaule. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel sans plus de paroles et, comme l'avait déclaré Klaus, il prit une chambre avec deux lits. Montant les escaliers avec une certaine lassitude, elle le suivit en se disant que les voyages en voiture étaient vraiment fatiguant, surtout lorsqu'elle dormait pendant la moitié de ceux-ci. Cela la fit à peine rire.

L'Originel tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour la laisser passer en premier. Entrant sans réellement regarder le décor de la chambre, Bonnie posa son sac sur la première commode qu'elle vit, enleva son manteau pour le poser sur le sac, se déchaussa et se jeta sur le lit le plus proche, rabattant les couvertures sur elle et plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller avec un soupir d'aise.

Vaguement elle entendit le rire du Klaus, puis des froissement de tissus avant de s'endormir. La lumière était toujours allumée.

* * *

Elle se retourna paresseusement dans ses couvertures, se lovant dans la chaleur qui restait dans son lit. Papillonnant des paupières en revenant lentement à la réalité, Bonnie dû finalement se résoudre à quitter sa somnolence pour ouvrir les yeux et parcourir la pièce du regard. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention la veille, mais la chambre était vraiment jolie. Dans les tons blancs, gris et bleus, plutôt grande, proposant une petit commode et une armoire pour ranger les affaires des clients, ainsi qu'une salle de bain qui semblait occupée. S'étirant avec délice, la sorcière quitta définitivement la chaleur du lit pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir fixé sur les battants de l'armoire. Remarquant avec joie qu'à part ses cheveux en bataille, elle ne semblait pas trop sortir du lit, Bonnie fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une brosse et se coiffer quelque peu. Puis, attendant que Klaus sorte de la salle de bain - ça ne pouvait être que lui à l'intérieur -, elle prépara ses vêtements pour la journée et refit machinalement son lit, trop habituée pour ne pas le faire. Et puis, ça ferait moins de travail au personnel, qui devait sûrement refaire toutes les chambres de l'immense hôtel.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Klaus essuyait ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, entièrement habillé. Prenant ses affaires pour aller se laver et s'habiller, Bonnie lui jeta un regard distrait qui ne l'était pas tellement puisqu'elle remarqua que les cheveux de l'hybride avaient tendance à boucler lorsqu'ils étaient humides. Secouant la tête pour ne pas remarquer des choses aussi futiles, elle le salua tout de même, ne souhaitant pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. « **Bonjour. **» Elle ne tenta pas de sourire, devinant qu'elle ne réussirait qu'à grimacer. L'Originel lui, ne s'en priva pas et la gratifia d'un sourire qui ne semblait ni mauvais, ni narquois, ni moqueur et surtout : pas carnassier. Remarque, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la politesse de la sorcière, non ?

Bonnie attendit qu'il s'écarte pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant dans un réflexe naturel. Pas qu'elle pense que Klaus vienne l'importuner, mais c'était une manie. Même lorsqu'elle avait dormi chez Jérémy - il y avait seulement un mois mais ça semblait si loin ! - elle avait verrouillé la porte. Méfiance ou paranoïa ? Elle n'aurait sût le dire.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, lavée, habillée, coiffée et même légèrement maquillée, elle remarqua enfin quelque chose d'intéressant et surtout important : elle n'avait pas mangé depuis midi, la veille. Cherchant Klaus des yeux, elle rangea ses affaires et saisit son sac, hésitant entre claquer son argent au restaurant sûrement hors de prix de l'hôtel ou tenter sa chance dans la rue, à la recherche d'un petit restaurant plus abordable. Klaus semblait être parti, elle pourrait sortir et espérer revenir avant lui ?

Faisant quelques pas vers la porte, elle sursauta lorsque la poignée de celle-ci tourna et qu'une femme apparu, poussant devant elle un petit chariot remplit de choses à manger.

**- Room service pour la chambre 251. Bonjour mademoiselle, prenez ce qui vous plait. **

Bonnie sourit et se servit allégrement. Elle mourrait de faim. La dame repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée pendant que la sorcière dévorait pains au chocolat, croissant, barres énergétiques et buvait son café d'un trait.

Elle terminait sa dernière barre énergétique lorsque Klaus revint, gai comme un pinson. Il la laissa terminer puis ouvrit la porte, la pressant quelque peu. « **Dépêches toi, j'ai un rendez vous. **» Haussant les sourcils mais accélérant tout de même, la sorcière dévala les escaliers de l'hôtel avec entrain, se disant qu'elle n'allait pas le contrarier. Silencieuse elle le suivit sur le parking et monta dans la voiture, se demandant quel mystérieux rendez-vous il pouvait bien avoir. Elle se plongeait dans des réflexions tortueuses lorsqu'il l'interrogea.

**- Rappelles moi, tu es majeure ?**

Surprise elle tourna la tête vers lui puis répondit. « **Oui. **» Il hocha la tête. « **Parfait. **» Où pouvait-il bien l'emmener pour lui demander si elle était majeure ? Bonnie retint un soupir et regarda les rues de Chicago défiler derrière la vitre.

* * *

Il gara le 4x4 devant un bar miteux. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Préférant laisser son sac dans la voiture, elle sortit les mains libres et le suivit sagement. Klaus poussa la porte du bar et entra dans la pièce qui puait le tabac et l'alcool sans paraître gêné, alors que même Bonnie en était incommodée. Mais peut-être avait-il l'habitude. Rejoignant le comptoir sans se poser de question, il s'assit et la sorcière fit de même, décidant que rester près de lui était la meilleure chose à faire. Tous ces poivrons qui la fixaient avec insistance et l'atmosphère confinée du bar ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Quitte à être en danger, autant être dans un danger qui ne lui faisait pas trop peur. Soit Klaus.

A côté de ce dernier était affalé un homme qui, elle le devina lorsqu'il se redressa et fixa sa jugulaire avec autant d'insistance que les alcooliques fixaient ses hanches, était un vampire. Mais au moins, elle pouvait se défendre face à lui. Face aux alcooliques, elle avait un léger doute.

Klaus commanda de l'alcool très fort pour le vampire et lui-même, et laissa Bonnie choisir seule. Une bière lui sembla suffisante. Au regard amusé que lui jeta l'Originel, elle comprit qu'il s'y attendait. Et préféra l'ignorer.

Pendant qu'il parlait affaires avec le vampire, elle vida tranquillement sa bière, son regard se promenant vaguement sur les rangées de bouteilles en face d'elle. Elle aurait put les écouter, tenter de comprendre voir même intervenir, mais, tant que Klaus ne faisait pas appel à elle, la sorcière préférait ne pas se mêler plus que ça de ses affaires.

* * *

Bonnie eut l'impression de patienter des heures et des heures. En fait, elle s'en rendit compte en remontant dans la voiture, elle avait patienté seulement vingt minutes. Comme quoi, l'ennui rallonge le temps.

* * *

Klaus la ramena à l'hôtel et lui conseilla de feuilleter son grimoire pour continuer à s'améliorer, puis repartit elle ne savait où. Au fond, ça l'arrangeait, puisqu'elle pouvait ainsi chercher un moyen d'ensorceler son pendentif sans l'avoir sur le dos.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Il était près de midi et il l'invita à venir manger. Comme pour se montrer plus agréable, il lui fit la conversation, mais remarqua bien vite qu'elle était peu bavarde. Bonnie n'avait, d'une part, pas envie de parler, et d'autre part, ne souhaitait pas que l'hybride apprenne à la connaître comme il tentait de le faire. Esquivant ses questions, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer ses soupirs exaspérés, elle parvint à le pousser à bout. Klaus semblait énervé. La fusillant du regard il l'informa froidement qu'ils sortaient cette après-midi. « **Nous allons à une soirée chic demain soir, il va falloir t'acheter une jolie robe, nous ferons donc les boutiques cette après-midi. Tu tâcheras d'être plus bavarde. **»

Elle hocha la tête. Pourquoi tenter le diable ? Il était bien assez énervé pour le moment.

* * *

_Alors ? Vos avis ? Si vous voulez la suite... mettez pleins de reviews ! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Vous l'attendiez tous, le chapitre trois ! Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^**  
**_

_**Jessica** - Tu avais posté ta review après la parution du chapitre 2, donc je te réponds dans le 3 ^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je me dépêche pour la suite :)_

_**FanBonnieB** - Sérieux ? 4 reviews pour me dire quelque chose qui tiendrait en une seule ? O.O Moi qui voulait pleins de reviews, je suis servie x)  
_

_C'est super que tu aimes mon histoire :) Et que tu me questionnes autant, on dirait les quizz dans les magazines mdr. Bon ok, j'arrête de blablater et je réponds ^^ On verra Elena, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jérémy et Alaric, mais plutôt vers la fin de la fiction, même s'ils seront omniprésents tout au long de l'histoire. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je précise qu'il y en aura une vingtaine dans le premier chapitre. Après, ça peut changer, tout dépend de la façon dont j'écris la suite, et du temps que cela me prends. Je n'ai pas de personnage que j'adore ou je déteste, je les aime tous, mais par période ^^ Un coup je kiffe Klaus, l'autre je kiffe Tyler, ensuite je préfère Bonnie, puis Caroline... Disons qu'à part Stefan, la plupart je les adore ^^ Pour les couples favoris... ça dépend du couple que je veux dans la fiction. Par exemples, dans Tu apprendras, mon couple favori c'est Klonnie. Dans un Delena, je ne supporte par le Stelena, ect... Voilà ^^  
_

_**Claa.20** - J'ai complètement oublié de te répondre par mp donc je le fais ici ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes bien, mais ça je le dis à tout le monde donc bon ^^ ça va avancer, lentement mais sûrement, et leur relation ne fait qu'avancer au fil de l'histoire. Par de retour en arrière *sors*  
_

_**HopeLoveGlory** - Je kiffe ton pseudo *ouijesaisjesors* Encore une pas fan qui va le devenir grâce à moi ? YEAH ! Sérieusement, contente de voir que mon style plait ^^ La suite, c'est maintenant :D  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un objectif **

Bonnie quitta le restaurant d'un pas rapide, remontant dans leur chambre le plus vite possible en espérant rester un peu seule. Tout se confondait dans son esprit embrumé. En se donnant en échange du remède pour Damon, elle avait mesuré les conséquences. Enfin, avait cru en mesurer les conséquences. Mais elle se rendait compte que finalement, elle avait oublié, ou plutôt n'avait pas envisagé que Klaus avait autre chose à faire dans sa vie que de sacrifier Elena. Certes il avait accordé une partie de son précieux temps à son amie, mais la sorcière découvrait à présent que l'Originel avait de nombreuses occupations, autres que sacrifier le double, tuer des gens, les faire souffrir. Et enfin, elle mesurait réellement ce que cela impliquait. Bonnie se doutait bien que la soirée chic dont il lui avait parlé n'était pas une simple soirée. La salle serait bourrée de vampires, peut-être accompagnés de sorcières. Et Klaus avait sûrement quelque chose d'important à faire, dire ou récupérer là-bas pour y aller. Et pour l'emmener avec lui. Besoin de ses pouvoirs ? Ou un simple plaisir personnel ? La sorcière n'en savait rien et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait.

Se glissant dans la chambre elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Un long soupir lui échappa. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, appréciant la solitude et le silence. Puis rejoignit la salle de bain et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, cherchant un moyen de parer les questions que l'hybride allait irrémédiablement lui poser. Il avait essayé pendant tout le repas d'apprendre des choses sur elle. Et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à lui répondre cette après-midi. Revenant dans la chambre en se demandant si, au fond, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Bonnie se mit à réfléchir sur ses raisons. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui répondre ? Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Rien. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de garder le silence finalement. Juste un vieil instinct de préservation, une peur cachée mais toujours présente.

Peut-être que… Oui. Mieux valait lui faire plaisir, cela éviterai tout conflit ou problème.

Elle se tournait vers la porte de la chambre lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'hybride, qui lui décrocha un sourire carnassier. « **J'espère que tu es de meilleure humeur, chérie. Prends ton sac, on y va. **»

Obéissant tell une marionnette, elle saisit son sac et courut pour le rejoindre alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers sans l'attendre. Passant les portes vitrées de l'hôtel Bonnie pût enfin le rejoindre et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à son bras gauche pour ne pas se faire distancer. Elle devina à son sursaut qu'il était surprit par une telle initiative. Mais Klaus ne dit rien et continua d'avancer à son rythme rapide.

Il ne la questionna pas pendant plusieurs minutes, l'entraînant dans une rue commerçante. La foule avançait dans une masse trouble et bruyante, chacun bousculant les autres sans se soucier de s'excuser. Bonnie n'avait jamais connu ça à Mystic Falls, qui n'était pas bien grande. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et chacun s'excusait en cas de bousculade involontaire. Ici tout lui semblait trop grand, trop bruyant, trop violent. S'accrochant au bras de Klaus comme une enfant à la main de sa mère, elle réussit à supporter ce changement radical.

Laissant l'Originel fendre la foule comme du beurre, la sorcière se contenta de le suivre, fixant les visages qui défilaient rapidement sans réussir à réellement discerner les traits de chacun. Rapidement elle abandonna cette expérience et laissa Klaus l'entraîner dans un petit magasin. Il faisait chaud dans la salle mais au moins il n'y avait pas trop de bruit ni de personnes. Bonnie souffla un bon coup.

**- Serais-tu agoraphobe chérie ?**

Elle gloussa nerveusement et secoua la tête négativement. « **Un manque d'habitude surtout. **» Il sourit et la guida dans les rayonnages, lui présentant quelques tenues bien trop osées à son goût. Elle prit soin de lui faire remarquer à quel point les robes qu'il lui proposait lui paraissaient… indécentes.

**- C'est dans un cabaret ta soirée ? **Le ton était assez sec, effronté même.

A sa grande surprise il rit. Klaus riait ! Oui, il riait à gorge déployée, les yeux brillants d'une sincérité étrange. Se calmant rapidement cependant, l'hybride rétorqua gaiement, quittant le magasin aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

**- Non pas vraiment. Alors chérie, qu'est-ce qui te plairait comme robe ? Courte, longue ? Bustier ? Qu'elle couleur ? Quel genre de vêtements est-ce que tu préfères ?**

Un peu perdue devant le déluge de questions, Bonnie prit le temps de réfléchir et saisit son bras par la même occasion, de nouveau bousculée par la foule compacte.

**- Je me fiche de la longueur tant que ce n'est pas trop court. Pas de préférence entre bustier ou à bretelles, ni pour la couleur. J'aime les choses sobres et je choisis mes vêtements sur des coups de tête en général.**

Il acquiesça et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle boutique.

**- Bien. Pour les coups de tête, c'était un coup de folie surtout pour ton haut non ? Je n'aime pas du tout. **

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, lâchant son bras et le fixant avec stupeur. Etait-il entrain de… plaisanter ? D'abord il riait, ensuite il plaisantait, la taquinait… Ce n'était pas normal. La vague pensée que Klaus n'était pas normal effleura son esprit embrouillé et elle retint un gloussement avant de hausser les épaules et de le rejoindre, voyant qu'il s'impatientait devant une série de robes toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres.

* * *

Bonnie pouvait sembler avoir des goûts simples au vu de la description qu'elle avait fait à Klaus, mais ce dernier ce rendait compte que « je me fiche » et « pas de préférence » ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour la sorcière. Elle choisissait réellement sur un coup de tête. Un coup de folie comme il disait. Mais c'était tout simplement un coup de cœur. Elle cherchait la robe qu'elle adorerait au premier regard. Il soupira : ça allait être long.

* * *

Pour s'occuper il continua de la questionner, sur ses goûts, comme sa couleur préférée, les aliments qu'elle appréciait, la mode qu'elle préférait… Tant de petites choses qui lui paraissait bien futiles depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence des sorcières, vampires et loups-garous. Comment se rappeler qu'on est une simple adolescente lorsque vous deviez gérer des choses qui échappent totalement au contrôle de ces personnes que l'on nomme adultes ? Bonnie avait tout simplement oublié qu'avant d'être une sorcière, une arme, une protection, elle était aussi un être humain. Et Klaus venait de le lui rappeler. Tournant la tête vers lui alors qu'il l'entraînait dans une énième boutique, elle l'interrogea son tour.

**- Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?**

Il sourit, et fit mine de l'ignorer. S'apprêtant à insister lourdement, elle commença à ouvrir la bouche et resta ainsi alors qu'il commençait à parler, la laissant dans une expression de bouche bée comique et déplacée.

**- Eh bien, j'aime récompenser ceux qui font du bon travail. Les couvrir de cadeaux. Quitte à te couvrir de cadeaux, je préférerai qu'ils te plaisent. Mais n'oublie pas. Tout ce que je te donne, je peux le reprendre à chaque instant. Une seule erreur, et je fais de ta vie un enfer. **

Refermant prudemment la bouche, la sorcière prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de l'Originel. Au fond, il n'avait pas une mauvaise idée. Récompenser un bon travail limite les envies de le faire mal, de se rebeller. Et donnait un moyen de pression si besoin. Hochant sagement la tête et le suivant dans les rayonnages, elle jeta un regard peu intéressé aux robes exposées, n'ayant pas d'idée de ce qu'elle voulait et ne trouvant rien qui fasse effet coup de coeur. Klaus continuait de lui présenter diverses tenues, gloussant lorsqu'elle secouait négativement la tête. Finalement, elle s'arrêta tout de même devant une petite robe noire, bustier et simple. La montrant à l'Originel, elle le vit hausser un sourcil, et faire mine de la ranger. Tenant fermement la robe, la froissant presque tant ses mains étaient crispées sur le tissu, elle fit une moue boudeuse, espérant le convaincre. Il gloussa une nouvelle fois et l'emmena à la caisse, payant la robe et prenant le sac des mains de Bonnie.

**- Tu sais que tu es difficile chérie ?**

Elle se contenta de sourire. Au moins, cette robe simple plus plaisait vraiment, et c'était important à ses yeux.

* * *

Revenant lentement à l'hôtel, Bonnie se laissait distancer par l'Originel sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle remarquait petit à petit que Klaus avait beau montrer sa face d'hybride sanguinaire à tout bout de champ, il n'en restait pas moins une personne avec des sentiments, des émotions. Il possédait encore son humanité, et c'était ce qui le rendit impulsif, colérique. Mais tellement humain au fond. Car il n'y avait que l'espèce humaine pour agir sur des coups de tête. Un vrai vampire, sans sentiments, réfléchirait froidement, avec une logique imprenable. Bien qu'intelligent, Klaus faisait des erreurs à cause de son côté humain. Il était donc « récupérable ». Soupirant, Bonnie accéléra et le rattrapa, se demandant si elle avait raison de penser ça. Il restait dangereux, était un prédateur mortel pour la jeune femme. La sorcière se plaça à ses côtés et lui jeta un regard discret, se disant que, peut-être… Que peut-être elle pourrait jouer assez finement pour le ramener entièrement dans son humanité, comme Elena l'avait fait avec Damon. Quoique. Damon n'était pas un bon exemple, bien trop instable malgré les efforts de son amie pour le rendre plus humain. Mais il était récupérable. Klaus aussi. Pourquoi ne pas… essayer ?

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, le sujet de ses pensées avait poussé les portes de l'hôtel pour entrer à l'intérieur et entamer une lente ascension des marches, espérant que ralentir lui permettrait de ne pas attendre la sorcière qui traînassait derrière lui. Mais Bonnie c'était arrêté en bas de l'escalier, le fixant avec un air perdu.

Fatigué de l'attendre, Klaus soupira lourdement. « **Dépêche toi. **» Elle secoua la tête et le rejoignit, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il était déjà 20 heures.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir là, Bonnie était encore torturée par cette idée étrange. Pourquoi « sauver » Klaus ? Pour qu'il la laisse partir ? Elle-même n'y croyait pas. Ou plutôt elle ne croyait pas en sa capacité à faire ressurgir l'humanité de l'hybride. Elle n'avait pas l'espoir d'y parvenir. Pourtant, c'était bien ça qui lui manquait. L'espoir.

Se retournant dans ses couvertures, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, bercé par le clapotement de l'eau dans la salle de bain. _« Klaus n'a peut-être pas toute son humanité mais il a gardé toute son hygiène… _» Cette vague pensée lui arracha à peine un sourire. Elle était exténuée.

* * *

Elle roula sur le côté en soupirant, espérant qu'il était plus de dix heures. Bonnie souhaitait réellement avoir fait la grasse matinée. S'être reposée. Sortant la tête de la couette, la sorcière jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, les rideaux tirés ne laissant filtrer que quelques minces rayons de lumière. Elle chercha du regard l'horloge fixée au mur et l'observa longuement, plissant les yeux pour y lire l'heure. Midi. Bien. Très bien même. Rassurée quand à son temps de sommeil, Bonnie paressa encore quelques minutes dans son lit avant de le quitter, exactement comme la veille. Mais cette fois elle était seule. Rejoignant la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux elle put enfin voir la chambre dans la lumière et remarqua un morceau de papier sur la table de chevet. S'approchant et le prenant entre ses mains, elle lut rapidement ce qui y était inscrit.

« Je passe te chercher à 20h. Sois prête. »

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être court, rapide, précis. Clair. Elle soupira et alla chercher la robe, l'admirant une nouvelle fois. Bonnie se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage puis revint jusqu'au téléphone, appelant le room service. Mettant un point d'honneur à déjeuner légèrement pour pouvoir manger normalement vers 13h, elle grignota un peu puis s'habilla de son jean et un T-shirt, se demandant comment elle aller se coiffer pour la soirée de Klaus.

Devait-elle faire quelque chose de simple ? Ou quelque chose de raffiné ? Se plantant devant le miroir elle releva ses cheveux, les ébouriffa, les démêla rapidement et fit une moue boudeuse. Bonnie n'avait pas d'idée. Dépitée elle préféra retourner s'asseoir sur son lit et potasser son grimoire pendant qu'elle était tranquille, au cas où elle trouverait un sortilège de protection à utiliser pour son pendentif.

Une heure plus tard, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Secouant la tête elle délaissa son grimoire pour appeler de nouveau le room service, afin de manger pour de vrai cette fois. Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, un nouveau problème se posa.

Qu'allait-elle faire en attendant 18h pour commencer à se préparer ? Elle avait déjà épuisé les ressources du grimoire et n'avait rien à faire. L'après midi allait être longue.

* * *

Bonnie se laissa tomber sur le lit, désespérée. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Et il n'était même pas 16h. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, fixant le plafond, elle lâcha un long et profond soupir. Dire qu'hier elle espérait faire ressurgir l'humanité de l'hybride. C'est sur qu'en le voyant à peine quelques heures par jours et en étant juste un simple objet, une chose dont il se servait pour sa magie, elle allait réussir à le rendre humain. Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle soit essentielle. Qu'il ne puisse se passer d'elle.

… Elle se redressa brusquement, reprenant espoir. Il fallait qu'elle gagne en puissance. Si Bonnie atteignait le contrôle parfait de sa magie, si elle était assez forte pour soumettre la plupart des vampires, si elle pouvait lancer des sortilèges exténuant sans en souffrir réellement, alors elle pourrait faire renaître l'humanité de Klaus. Soufflant un bon coup elle décida qu'à partir du lendemain, chaque jour elle s'entraînerait. Chaque jour elle deviendrait plus forte. Jusqu'au moment où elle n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour lui obéir et ainsi devenir sa sorcière. Celle dont il ne pouvait se séparer au risque d'être attaqué de toute part. Bonnie faisait confiance à ses amis pour trouver un moyen de le tuer et faire passer ce secret. Afin que tous tentent leur chance contre l'hybride, lui permettant ainsi d'être essentielle à sa survie.

Un plan ambitieux certes, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. A présent, elle n'était plus résignée à le servir pour rien. Elle n'aurait plus de regrets. Bonnie ne repenserait pas amèrement à Mystic Falls et ses amis, amis pour lesquels elle avait gâché sa vie. A présent, elle n'avait qu'un objectif, faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas inutile. Ce serait long. Difficile. Mais elle réussirait.

La sorcière sourit doucement, déterminée, puis commença à se préparer.

* * *

Bonnie était un peu en avance. Il lui restait un petit quart d'heure à attendre. Elle décida de réviser les sortilèges de protection qu'elle connaissait avant de partir. Le silence envahit la chambre, seulement entrecoupé par le craquement des pages qu'elle tournait.

* * *

La sorcière sursauta et son grimoire lui échappa des mains. Relevant les yeux vers la porte que Klaus venait d'ouvrir, elle détailla le costume qu'il portait puis se leva. Ramassa le livre pour le reposer dans son sac et remarqua une feuille qui était tombé du grimoire. Dessus était dessiné son pendentif. Bonnie allait le récupérer mais l'Originel saisit son bras et la complimenta, l'entraînant vers la sortie.

**- Tu es très jolie, chérie. Tu vas faire sensation, c'est parfait.**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ^^ La suite très vite, mais je veux beaucoup de reviews *sors***  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous l'attendiez tous, le voilà ! Le chapitre sur la soirée ! Donc je répond aux reviews anonymes et ont se retrouve en bas de la page ;)**  
**_

_**Estelle** - La voilà :)_

_**FanBonnieB** - Génial, vraiment ? O.O Encore le chapitre 4, vu que je l'adore, j'aurais compris que tu le trouves génial mais le 3... Bah, si tu aimes, tant mieux :) Voilà "l'action" ^^ Merci quand même, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews x) _

_Quant à l'histoire, elle a trois intrigues principales donc : Trouver le grimoire, mettre Bonnie et Klaus ensembles et la troisième je n'en parle pas tout de suite ^^ Bref, tout ça pour dire que oui le couple principal c'est Klonnie, et je ne pense pas m'attarder sur d'autres couples. Sachant que la grande majorité des chapitres ne parle que d'eux, je ne pense pas que blablater sur Elena qui ferait mieux d'aller avec Damon serait utile. Bon, je retourne à l'écriture de la suite moi :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un lien**

Les immenses portes en chêne massif s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle remplie d'hommes et de femmes tous habillés avec plus de classe les uns que les autres. Le sol sous ses pieds était un magnifique parquet clair qui s'accordait avec les murs crème de la salle, et au plafond pendait un lustre de cristal comme elle n'aurait jamais cru en voir. Gigantesque, le bijou brillait de mille feux, étincelant. Bonnie en avait le souffle coupé, ébahie par tant de richesses et de beautés. La foule de vampires semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette salle de bal, alors que la sorcière se sentait petite, minuscule même.

Faible.

Klaus, dont le bras soutenait le sien depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, salua les portiers d'un signe de tête puis entra d'un pas impérieux dans la salle, tenant fermement la sorcière contre lui. Bonnie se laissa guider, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Intimidée elle laissa son regard glisser sur les êtres surnaturels, admirant leurs vêtements et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant sur leurs verres, priant pour ne pas y trouver du sang. Heureusement il n'y avait que du vin et du champagne.

Un peu rassurée mais toujours mal à l'aise, elle suivit l'Originel qui saluait les personnes qu'il connaissait sans la présenter et remarqua que personne ne demandait à connaître son nom. Cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle se demanda tout de même, au bout d'un moment, si elle n'était pas invisible, tant personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Puis elle comprit, en croisant un regard méfiant, que les vampires devinaient sa nature de sorcière et s'arrêtaient à cette information de peur de subir un puissant anévrisme. Le vampire qui avait osé la regarder n'était pas seulement méfiant. Il était aussi craintif. Oui, c'était bien de la crainte qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait peur. Se souvenant des rumeurs entendues sur Klaus avant de le rencontrer en personne, Bonnie devina enfin ce qui clochait. Personne ne souhaitait la connaître parce que les sorciers au service de Klaus étaient puissants, donc tous les vampires supposaient qu'elle était puissante. Ils préféraient éviter de voir de leurs propres yeux sa puissance et faisait mine de ne pas la remarquer pour ne pas éveiller sa colère ou celle de l'hybride.

Pourtant, Bonnie ne se sentait pas si puissante que ça. Pas depuis qu'elle avait vu les Martin à l'oeuvre. Pas depuis qu'elle avait dû faire appel au pouvoir de cent sorcières pour tenter de tuer Klaus. Et échouer.

Mais ça, les vampires ne pouvaient le deviner.

Soupirant discrètement elle se détacha de Klaus, et s'approcha d'un buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne, sentant son regard sur sa nuque. Il la surveillait. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui la sorcière put voir du coin de l'œil qu'il ne la regardait pas pour lui dire de revenir vers lui, mais juste pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, au cas où. Elle sourit doucement et saisit l'un des verres, détendue. Appréciant le liquide pétillant et le buvant à petites gorgées, elle promena son regard sur la salle et revint finalement au lustre. Si seulement il y avait le même chez elle…

Bonnie, qui faisait quelques pas sous le lustre, se stoppa brusquement. Chez elle. Elle n'avait plus de chez elle. A présent, elle était avec Klaus et mieux valait qu'ils ne retournent jamais à Mystic Falls. Pour protéger Elena, mais aussi pour protéger la ville. Car si ses amis la retrouvaient, ils tenteraient de la garder auprès d'eux et Klaus entrerait dans une colère noire. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait plus de chez elle et devait même oublier ce mot pour mieux se concentrer sur son objectif. Tant que Klaus n'aurait pas retrouvé son humanité, elle oublierait Mystic Falls. Ce serait plus facile.

Reprenant sa marche comme si de rien était, elle fit lentement le tour de la salle, appréciant cette solitude mentale que lui offrait la soirée. Klaus était occupé donc elle était seule, d'une certaine manière, mais une foule d'être surnaturels remplissait la salle, la laissant juste mentalement seule. Souriant devant ses réflexions tortueuses, la sorcière chercha l'Originel du regard et le trouva à l'opposé de sa position, complètement tourné vers elle cette fois. D'un léger signe de tête il l'invita à le rejoindre. Bonnie posa son verre et traversa la salle pour venir se placer à ses côtés. Klaus sourit, satisfait.

**- On va aller saluer l'organisateur de la fête. **Déclara-t-il.

Bonnie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et il saisit de nouveau son bras pour qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à une porte discrète non loin d'eux. Le vampire poussa le battant, le faisant coulisser sans bruit. Ils passèrent de la grande salle de bal au petit boudoir agréable et un peu confiné. Mais la sorcière préférait ça, elle se sentait oppressée parmi tous les vampires invités.

Un fauteuil était installé face à la porte, recouvert d'un épais tissu bordeau et brodé de fleurs de lys dorées. Les accoudoirs, larges et ronds, se finissaient par une petite sculpture en bois sombre. C'était un meuble de luxe. La personne qui y était assise s'accordait parfaitement avec cette apparente richesse, vêtue d'un smoking italien sûrement hors de prix. Bonnie frissonna presque de dégoût devant cet étalement de richesses. Elle n'avait rien contre la bourgeoisie mais elle n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit exposée ainsi.

Retenant la grimace qui se glissait sur son visage elle se concentra pour afficher une mine désintéressée, préférant observer le reste de la salle.

Les murs étaient cachés par d'épaisses tentures de velours, d'un bordeau ciselé de broderies dorées, comme un reflet du fauteuil. De chaque côté dudit fauteuil les tentures semblaient plus épaisses encore que les autres. Les détaillant avec plus d'attention, Bonnie remarqua qu'une légère silhouette se dessinait derrière chacune d'elle. D'autres vampires ? Elle se concentra et fit appel à ses pouvoirs. Scannant magiquement la pièce sur un plan qu'elle nommait « plan astral » car seule la magie pouvait le voir et l'utiliser, la sorcière remarqua deux sources de magie semblables. Des sorcières. Qui tissait vraisemblablement un mur magique de protection, entremêlant leurs pouvoirs. Revenant sur le plan auquel elle était attachée, Bonnie hésita. Devait-elle mêler sa magie à celle des sorcières pour détruire leur protection sans effort en cas de besoin ?

Un coup d'œil vers Klaus lui donna une réponse. Il la fixait intensément, testant son comportement. Il voulait qu'elle prenne des initiatives. Bonnie calma sa respiration et souffla légèrement l'air entre ses dents serrées, prenant le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Localisant la sorcière la plus fatiguée elle mêla sa magie à la sienne et renforça le mur de protection. Si elle retirait sa magie, il s'effondrerait. Les sorcières ne semblèrent pas remarquer son intervention. Parfait.

Reportant son attention sur l'homme assis dans le fauteuil, Bonnie soutint son regard sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers Klaus et le salue.

**- Bonsoir. Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure ou deux. **

Klaus haussa un sourcil et répondit, assez froid.

**- Je suis plutôt pressé ce soir. **

L'autre hocha la tête et recommença à l'observer, semblant fasciné. Bonnie frissonna et serra inconsciemment le bras de Klaus comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont le vampire la regardait. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Klaus posa à son tour son regard sur elle, sûrement interpellé par la soudaine pression sur son bras. Suivant le regard mauvais de la sorcière, l'hybride dévisagea celui qui indisposait la jeune femme et sourit, amusé.

**- Évite de la regarder comme ça, elle n'apprécie pas. Et Bonnie semble avoir un don pour les anévrismes. Un entraînement plutôt poussé. Méfies toi. **Commenta-t-il, moqueur.

A ces paroles elle fronça les sourcils mais vit avec soulagement que le vampire détournait les yeux. Klaus lui, par contre, continuait de la regarder. Retenant un soupir elle s'évada dans le plan astral pour voir où en était la construction du mur de protection des sorcières. Il était terminé. Elles étaient rapides. Bonnie espérait qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi rapides en cas d'attaque magique. Elle n'était pas sûre de les vaincre sans difficulté dans le cas contraire.

Elle avait lu dans un grimoire qu'il existait plusieurs catégories de sorcières. Déjà, il y avait les sorcières du New Age et celles du Old Age. Celles du Old Age utilisaient principalement le vaudou, contrairement à celles du New Age, comme Bonnie, qui utilisaient toutes les disciplines magiques et excellaient parfois dans certaines d'entre elles.

Dans le New Age se divisaient d'autres catégories. Les Passives, les Protectrices, les Offensives et les Ensorceleuses. Les Passives étaient surtout les voyantes. Les Protectrices excellaient dans les sorts et potions de protection, les Offensives excellaient dans les sortilèges offensifs, c'était des sorcières de combat, qui se chargeaient d'exterminer les créatures nuisantes. Quant aux Ensorceleuses, c'était celles qui veillaient à l'équilibre de la Nature. Dont Bonnie faisait partie. Elles jouaient sur tous les tableaux et restaient les plus puissantes en général. Cependant, leur point faible était qu'elles étaient… instables. Disons que leur magie puisait dans leur énergie plus que celle des autres, donc leurs pouvoirs étaient instables car un manque d'énergie résultait à une sorcière incapable d'user de sa magie. Et les Ensorceleuses avaient plus de devoirs que les autres, ce qui les enchaînait à des causes et des personnes sans qu'elles ne le veuillent vraiment parfois.

C'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait, Bonnie le savait très bien.

Elle revint à ses réflexions premières. En voyant l'épais et efficace mur de protection des sorcières, elle fut tentée de les ranger dans la catégorie Protectrices, mais elles pouvaient aussi être des Ensorceleuses excellant dans la défense.

Décidant que de toute manière, elle serait rapidement fixée lorsque Klaus réclamerait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Quelque chose lui disait que l'autre vampire n'avait pas envie d'obéir, rien qu'à la façon dont il les accueillait. Assis dans un fauteuil, à l'aise sans proposer à l'Originel d'en faire autant.

Bonnie écouta la suite de la discussion avec attention, intéressée. Et puis, il valait mieux qu'elle suive, car son intervention serait demandée sans prévention et il fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Klaus ? **Demanda le vampire.

**- Me donner un certain objet que tu possèdes... **Susurra l'hybride, presque menaçant.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, semblant ne pas comprendre. Imperceptiblement, Bonnie sentit le mur de protection se renforcer légèrement. Les sorcières étaient méfiantes. Elle aussi.

**- Tu cherches un grimoire pour ta sorcière non ? Ou tu veux un artefact magique ?**

Le vampire restait impassible. Klaus lui, ne se gêna pas pour laisser une expression agacée passer sur son visage.

**- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Enzo. **La menace sous-jacente était très claire. Trop.

Le dénommé Enzo blêmit et Bonnie se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de détruire le mur magique dans les secondes qui suivraient. Le vampire allait nier, et Klaus allait décider d'être violent. Elle le _sentait_. C'était comme si l'Originel le lui avait dit. Mais il était resté silencieux, les lèvres pincées.

**- Le grimoire d'Ayanna. Je sais qu'il est entre tes mains depuis presque trois siècles. Et il me le faut. **

Enzo secoua la tête, négatif. Il était terrifié, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil qui semblait trop grand, trop imposant. Le vampire avait perdu de sa superbe.

Bonnie se concentra, fermant les yeux et canalisant son pouvoir avec calme. Brusquement, elle le laissa exploser, comme une boule d'énergie invisible. Des ondes de pouvoirs s'éloignèrent du noyau de magie et détruisirent toutes les barrières du mur de protection comme si elles n'étaient que des branches mortes, fragiles et cassantes. En quelques secondes, la protection avait disparu. Et Klaus écrasait Enzo contre le mur, serrant son cou entre ses doigts frémissant. Il écumait littéralement de rage. D'un ton sec il donna ses ordres.

**- Chasse tous les vampires de cette maison. **

Bonnie allait rejoindre la salle de bal lorsqu'elle se souvint des sorcières. Devait elle laisser Klaus avec elles ? Ce n'était pas prudent. Mais, en même temps, elles n'avaient pas riposté après qu'elle ait détruit leur mur. Peut-être n'était-ce que des Protectrices après tout.

Grimaçant elle obtempéra tout de même se disant qu'au pire, elles régleraient son compte au vampire et elle serait débarrassée.

Passant rapidement dans l'autre salle, Bonnie se rendit d'un pas sûr au centre, juste sous le lustre, et ordonna clairement, sans se laisser démonter par la mine menaçante des vampires qui l'entourait.

**- Partez !**

Certains, en nombre minimal, disparurent à la seconde même où elle parla. Mais d'autres, la majorité malheureusement, se rapprochèrent, dévoilant même leurs crocs chez les plus agressifs. Bonnie se redressa et se fit plus menaçante à son tour.

**- J'ai dit partez ! Immédiatement !**

Quelques uns, effrontés, se jetèrent sur elle. D'une salve de pouvoir elle les renvoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout de suite, les autres s'unirent. Une foule complète d'êtres surnaturels décida qu'elle était la cible. Bonnie ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était des alliés d'Enzo. Et puisa dans sa colère, mêlée de peur, pour leur infliger un anévrisme puissant.

La plupart s'écroulèrent au sol, hurlant de douleur voir inconscients pour les plus faibles. Mais il y en avait encore qui luttaient contre la douleur. La sorcière intensifia la puissance de son sortilège, décidant de tous les assommer. Mais cela sembla sans effet. Surprise, Bonnie se concentra. Et ressenti la présence d'une imposante source de pouvoir derrière elle. Pivotant rapidement, elle fit face à cette magie qui protégeait les vampires. Grâce à elle, tous se relevaient lentement, soulagés de la douleur de l'anévrisme de Bonnie. Cette dernière grimaça et fixa les deux sorcières qui avaient délaissé Enzo pour aider les « invités » de ce dernier. Rousses, impassibles, sûres d'elles, les deux femmes d'une vingtaine d'années lui rendirent son regard mauvais.

**- N'essaye pas de les blesser, nous ne te laisserons pas faire. Ne te fatigue par pour rien, ton vampire risque d'avoir besoin de toi sous peu.**

C'était la plus grande des deux qui avait parlé, sans la menacer. C'était juste un conseil. Tout comme le « ton vampire » n'était pas une marque de possession qu'elle donnait à Bonnie sur Klaus. Non, c'était une façon détournée de dire « le vampire que tu sers ». Mais aucune sorcière ne s'abaisserait à dire qu'elle sert un vampire. Pas à haute voix. Tout comme aucune sorcière ne dira qu'une de ses consoeurs sert un vampire. C'est une marque de respect.

Bonnie fut prise d'un doute. Klaus n'arriverait pas à maîtriser Enzo ? Alors qu'il était un hybride ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Et en effet, alors que les vampires l'entourait à nouveau, Klaus sortit du boudoir, tenant toujours Enzo par le cou. Il lâcha une menace sourde.

**- Laissez la faire ou je lui arrache le coeur.**

Il approcha sa main du torse du vampire. Les deux sorcières se tournèrent vers lui. Et ne dirent rien. Se contentèrent juste de renforcer leur protection. Bonnie jeta un coup d'oeil à Klaus et lu dans ses yeux ce qu'elle devait faire. Immobile, face aux sorcières, entourée d'une horde de vampires plus hargneux les uns que les autres, elle écarta lentement les bras, les levant un peu de façon à ce que ses mains soient à la hauteur de ses hanches. Et incanta. Elle usa de sa magie pour bouleverser l'équilibre de la demeure, faire trembler les murs, fissurer le sol. Son pouvoir s'éparpilla dans chaque pierre de la maison, se glissa jusqu'aux fondations même du lieu, vieilles de plusieurs siècles. Les paumes ouvertes de Bonnie, tournées vers le lustre, se refermèrent brusquement. Un bruit strident retenti, vrillant les oreilles des vampires tout comme celles des humains.

Le lustre explosa. Les morceaux de cristal retombèrent en une pluie brillante sur la foule d'êtres surnaturels. Certains réussir à échapper au déluge de cristal. D'autres se virent transpercés de part en part. Quelques uns moururent, un morceau du lustre en plein coeur. La magie de Bonnie gronda longuement, sourde et puissante, renforcée par sa colère, sa peur, sa haine. Les sorcières ne parvinrent qu'à ce protéger elles-mêmes. Seul Klaus fut épargné, Enzo se voyant mitraillé de minuscules pointes de cristal.

Lorsqu'enfin Bonnie rappela sa magie, elle vacilla, soudain remplie d'une puissance grondante, comme douchée par une cascade. Un torrent de pouvoir inonda son corps pendant quelques secondes.

Si elle avait encore un doute sur l'étendue de sa force, il avait disparu aussi vite que les derniers survivants.

Dans la salle de bal, il ne restait que les deux sorcières, ébahies, et les deux vampires. Gémissant de douleur, Enzo accéda à la demande de Klaus.

**- Je... Je n'ai pas le grimoire... Une sorcière me l'a volé... Il... Il y a vingt ans... Elle... ne voulait pas que... que je te le dise... je... je... **Sa phrase s'acheva par un gargouillement atroce. L'Originel, fou de rage, lui avait arraché le coeur. Le corps sans vie d'Enzo s'effondra au sol.

Klaus essuya ses mains sur la chemise du mort et rejoignit Bonnie, qui tenait à peine debout, vidée de son énergie. Mais elle refusait de céder à la fatigue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle... Son esprit s'embrouillait. Secouant la tête pour rester consciente, elle s'appuya sur le bras de Klaus, qui semblait être la seule chose qui la maintenait debout.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le fixa de ses prunelles voilées par l'incompréhension. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il voulait d'elle... Il ne parlait pas et elle savait.

Bonnie s'accrocha désespérément à son bras. Un lien. Il y avait un lien mental entre elle et Klaus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre que j'adore ? Des questions ? Des félicitations ? En attendant vos reviews, je vais écrire la suite !_


	5. Chapter 5

****_Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'ai deux nouvelles pour vous ! Une bonne, et une mauvaise, je commence par la mauvaise d'accord ?  
_

_Donc - Mauvaise nouvelle, je bloque sur le chapitre 8, donc les chapitres 6 et 7 n'arriveront pas tout de suite.  
_

_MAIS ! - Bonne nouvelle, j'aurai besoin de vous pour me débloquer. Donc, je souhaiterai faire avancer les choses entre Bonnie et Klaus dans le chapitre 8, donc il y aura beaucoup de scènes entre eux, et seulement eux. Vu que je bloque sur ces scènes (je ne trouve pas d'idées), je voudrais savoir si vous, vous avez envie de les voir dans une scène particulière ^^ (Pas de lemon x), ça doit rester très light ^^). _

_Voilà, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un avenir**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant du sommeil avec une violence inhabituelle, prise d'une panique soudaine. Bonnie se redressa dans son lit et cligna longuement des paupières, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Si elle avait encore un doute sur le fait que c'était l'été, il disparut immédiatement. Ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil était une chaleur forte, presque caniculaire, qui envahissait la chambre. Bonnie adorait l'été pour la plupart de ses avantages, mais elle avait parfois du mal à supporter la chaleur, surtout au début. D'où son réveil brusque, le changement de température perturbant son organisme rendu fragile par l'utilisation de la magie à forte dose la veille.

La veille. Le sorcière quitta rapidement son lit, cherchant Klaus. Il fallait qu'elle le questionne. Il était vieux, il devait sûrement savoir pourquoi elle pouvait _ressentir _ses émotions, les traduire en pensées.

Mais il n'était pas là, elle s'en rendit rapidement compte. Perdue, les yeux vitreux, elle s'approcha de l'armoire et s'observa dans le miroir. Pale, les yeux cernés et la mine fatiguée, elle faisait peine à voir. Elle avait déchargé une imposante quantité d'énergie dans sa magie pendant la nuit.

En parlant de magie... Comme dans un film Bonnie revécu tous les moments de la nuit et de la soirée, se souvenant lentement de toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites, pensées, trouvées. Le papier où semblait être inscrit le sortilège qu'elle cherchait ! Celui qui était tombé du grimoire !

Fouillant la chambre avec efficacité elle retrouva très vite le bout de papier et le tint du bout des doigts, l'admirant presque avec crainte. Le pendentif était dessiné sur la feuille, accompagné d'un long paragraphe descriptif. La dernière phrase était un sortilège. Un sortilège puissant qui étendrait le domaine de protection du collier. Bonnie hésita, ne sachant si elle devait le lancer pendant qu'elle était seule malgré sa fatigue ou attendre d'être reposée, ce qui pourrait durer des jours.

Décidant de trancher la poire en deux, elle rangea soigneusement le papier et passa dans la salle de bain, prenant un long bain pour se détendre et se reposer avant d'user de sa magie. Au point où elle en était, un peu plus de fatigue ne la tuerait pas. Mais mieux valait se reposer un peu tout de même.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau, Klaus n'était toujours pas là. Bonnie récupéra la formule et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. Prit une grande inspiration. Détacha le collier et le posa devant elle. Puis incanta.

Immédiatement elle sentit le sortilège lui pomper son énergie. Mais elle continua, résistant et priant pour qu'il fonctionne. Cela sembla durer des heures. Il ne fut en fait qu'une question de secondes. Mais le résultat était le même : pas d'explosion, de crépitement ou de surbrillance, seulement un pendentif inchangé et une énergie dépensée. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Avait-elle fait une erreur de prononciation ? Le sortilège était-il un faux ? Ou était-ce le pendentif qui ne pouvait s'améliorer ? Soupirant, Bonnie remit le bijou et, dépitée, décida de se recoucher. C'était le mieux à faire si elle voulait se reposer.

* * *

Sentant quelque chose sur sa joue, Bonnie se tourna dans son lit, recherchant le contact, espérant ne pas perdre le bref effleurement qui l'avait réveillée. Les doigts - ça ne pouvait qu'être des doigts qui caressaient sa joue - revirent, descendant de sa pommette jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour voir qui était la personne qui la réveillait avec tant de douceur.

Klaus.

Le souffle coupé par la surprise elle le fixa longuement, les yeux écarquillés. Il sourit, amusé, et chuchota.

**- Respire chérie. Je vois que tu as étendu la protection du pendentif, tu dois être fatiguée. Repose toi, nous ne partons que demain.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il plaqua son index contre ses lèvres, la forçant à se taire. « **Dors. **» Il n'avait pas tenté de l'hypnotiser. Mais elle s'endormit tout de même, à nouveau.

* * *

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Bonnie descendit lentement les escaliers, encore un peu fatiguée. Toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans sa tête l'avaient empêchée de bien se reposer et elle en pâtissait à présent. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'asseoir dans le 4x4 et laisser Klaus conduire. Elle pensait d'ailleurs s'endormir à peine assise mais malheureusement elle avait définitivement quitté l'état mi-comateux mi-somnolent qu'elle occupait depuis la veille et il semblait sûr qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas de si tôt. Bonnie retint un soupir et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'Originel, qui lui rendit son regard. Il était peut-être temps de poser des questions finalement. Au lieu de dormir.

**- Comment as-tu deviné que j'avais ensorcelé le collier ? **C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir. Une question parmi tant d'autres.

**- Je l'ai senti. **Klaus répondit brièvement, sans s'attarder sur les détails. Exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Mais encore ? **Soupira Bonnie.

**- D'autres questions ? **Il l'esquiva sans prendre de pincettes.

Cela lui tira tout de même un sourire. L'hybride était un adversaire redoutable à ce jeu, elle n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, elle continua, plus réveillée.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les liens psychiques entre les êtres surnaturels ?**

Il haussa un sourcil et répéta : « **Les liens psychiques ? **» Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

**- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je connais sur le bout des doigts mais il me semble qu'ils apparaissent lors d'un contact nouveau, brusque et prolongé, de deux êtres surnaturels. Comme un choc psychique qui les lie de façon magique.**

La sorcière assimila lentement les informations, étudiant les causes d'un tel lien. Il fallait un contact nouveau. C'était possible, elle n'avait été que très peu en contact avec Klaus, seulement lorsqu'elle avait fait semblant de tenter de le tuer et quand elle avait réellement essayé. Prolongé ? De quelques jours. Mais presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Brusque ? Tout à fait. un changement brutal de vie. C'était tout à fait plausible. Mais avant d'exposer sa théorie à l'Originel, elle devait savoir autre chose.

**- Et, un lien psychique, ça entraîne quoi comme "conséquences" ? **

**- Hum... Une perception de la présence de l'être auquel on est lié, une perception de ses émotions voir de ses sentiments, et, parfois, un partage des capacités surnaturelles. Mais il faut un élément déclencheur je crois. Pourquoi ces questions, chérie ?**

Bonnie grimaça. Elle avait vu juste. Un lien l'unissait à Klaus, ou alors ça y ressemblait fort. Décidant de lui dévoiler son hypothèse, elle prit une grande inspiration.

**- Je pense que nous sommes liés. Par un lien psychique. **

Tout concordait. Sa perception des émotions de Klaus, lui même qui sentait le changement sur la protection qu'offrait le collier... Ils étaient liés. Etait-ce un inconvénient ? Ou un avantage ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais à présent elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas repartir, puisqu'elle pouvait se révéler une protection et une arme plus que puissante. Tout comme elle préférait éviter de s'éloigner maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence sans effort. Il la retrouverait en quelques jours si ce n'est quelques secondes si elle fuyait.

De toute façon, elle ne fuirait pas. Il y avait une réelle chance qu'elle réveille en lui son humanité. Après tout, il prenait soin d'elle. Mais n'était-ce pas uniquement parce qu'elle était « sa » sorcière ? Bonnie secoua la tête. C'était trop de questions pour son esprit fatigué. Elle tourna son regard vers l'Originel, attendant sa réaction.

Réaction qui ne vint pas. Il continuait de regarder la route, sans parler. Longtemps, elle patienta, attendant qu'il daigne enfin à dire quelque chose. Pendant quelques minutes un silence d'un lourdeur désagréable envahit la voiture et la sorcière le fixa sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis il prit la parole.

**- Tu es sûre de toi ?**

Bonnie sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une question si soudaine, et fronça les sourcils. Sûre ? Etait-elle sûre ? Non. Ce n'était qu'une déduction à partir de faits, d'indices, qui concordaient. Mais non, elle n'était pas sûre. Pourtant, elle leva fièrement le menton et asséna, confiante.

**- Oui.**

Le silence sembla reprendre ses droits entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Klaus claque, chaque mot soigneusement détaché et accentué par une once de suffisance.

**- Dans ce cas, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, chérie.**

* * *

Le paysage défilait beaucoup trop rapidement pour ses yeux et lui donnait la migraine. Bonnie laissa glisser son regard sur ses genoux, ne pouvant supporter les tâches vertes, marrons et parfois jaunes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. ça la rendait malade. Klaus roulait à grande vitesse depuis quelques heures, souhaitant rejoindre au plus vite le Montana où l'un de ses sous-fifres avait de bons contacts parmi les sorciers et sorcières. Il pensait que cette mystérieuse personne savait comment retrouver la voleuse qu'avait évoqué Enzo avant de mourir. Bonnie avait dû se mordre brutalement la langue pour ne pas lui faire remarquer que, s'il n'avait pas tué le vampire, Klaus saurait peut-être qui était la sorcière qu'il devait rechercher. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle en souffrirait si elle lui disait ça et elle préféra se taire. Sage décision.

Ils roulaient donc vers le Montana et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle coupa le silence et demanda, d'une voix timide.

**- Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux mettre la radio ?**

Les épaules du vampire tremblèrent et le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait et fini par glousser, sous son regard étonné. Bonnie décida de ne pas réfléchir et se pencha en avant, tournant le bouton du son et écoutant quelques secondes la chanson qui passait. Rapidement elle reconnu le chanteur et changea de station, recherchant celle qu'elle écoutait habituellement. Lorsqu'enfin la musique envahit la voiture, elle se laissa retomber contre siège, fermant les yeux. Elle connaissait cette chanson par coeur, elle avait rythmé leurs heures de déprimes, à Elena, Caroline et elle-même. Un flot de souvenirs glissa dans son esprit, certains remontant à des années lointaines qu'elle croyait oubliées. Son enfance lui paraissait déjà loin avant mais soudainement, il lui semblait que ce n'était plus une dizaine d'années mais un siècle, si ce n'est plus. Même les évènements du mois dernier lui semblait loin, tant sa vie avait changé en si peu de jours.

N'avait-elle pas abandonné son adolescence, ses amis, sa ville, en quelques jours ? N'avait-elle pas abandonné tout futur en partant avec Klaus ?

Bonnie serra les paupières, retenant les larmes qui voulaient couler. Des flashs des moments avec ses amies lui revenaient en mémoire, l'anniversaire de ses dix ans, celui de Caroline, celui d'Elena... Tant de choses auparavant futiles qu'elle ne pouvait plus que chérir maintenant, se rendant compte à quel point la vie était belle, était douce.

Aujourd'hui, et depuis des mois, elle était plongée dans une réalité irréelle, une adolescence qui approche du stade adulte avec une violence qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Les vampires n'auraient jamais dû entrer dans sa vie, tout comme sa grand-mère n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de ses pouvoirs.

A cet instant, Bonnie regrettait tout, regrettait l'année dernière où rien, mis à part la mort des parents d'Elena, ne la contrariait.

Soupirant longuement, la sorcière s'appliqua à faire le vide dans son esprit mélancolique, chassant les souvenirs, les regrets. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empoisonner ainsi. Elle ne devait pas. Il était trop tard pour changer les choses, il ne servait à rien qu'elle se fasse du mal pour une vie qu'elle ne pouvait plus que qualifier d'ancienne.

Enfin, alors qu'il ne restait plus que la musique dans sa tête, elle se sentit mieux. Refoulant les dernières larmes qui survivaient encore, Bonnie se concentra sur son avenir, évitant de penser au passé.

Mais avait-elle un avenir aux côtés de Klaus ? Mis à part son état de serviteur de l'Originel ? Une misérable sorcière dévouée à son maître vampire ? Rien que cette idée la révulsait et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était. La sorcière de l'hybride. Rien d'autre. Elle n'avait pas d'avenir, si ce n'est celui que lui donnerait Klaus. Déprimant. Bonnie secoua la tête, et passa, une nouvelle fois, à autre chose. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle se faisait du mal en réfléchissant ainsi. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu un avenir avant. Après tout, que voulait elle faire après sa dernière année au lycée ? Si ce n'est trouver une bonne école loin de Mystic Falls ? Elle n'avait aucun but avant, et l'arrivée du surnaturel dans sa vie ne l'avait pas aidée à en trouver. Depuis que les vampires et les loups-garous faisaient parti de son quotidien, son seul but avait été de protéger ses amis. Rien de bien concluant tout compte fait. Amère, la sorcière se laissa envahir par le goût de la déception. Puis se ravisa. Malgré son malheur actuel, elle avait maintenant un but : réveiller l'humanité de Klaus, qui semblait belle et bien présente. Et ce lien entre eux ne ferait que l'aider.

Bonnie inspira profondément, chassant toute pensée négative de son esprit. Longtemps après, elle s'avéra satisfaire. Et la nuit tombait lentement sur la ligne droite qu'ils suivaient depuis des heures.

La musique qui comblait le silence était douce, la poussant dans les bras de Morphée sans qu'elle ne puisse résister. Mais elle essayait, souhaitant être réveillée lorsque Klaus s'arrêterait. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle luttait et murmura, avec une douceur qui l'étonnait encore.

**- Dors, je ne compte pas m'arrêter pour la nuit.**

Elle hocha vaguement la tête. Et se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui la guettait, sombrant dans cet état entre la réalité et le rêve, où vous êtes le maître du monde, décidant de tout ce qui se passe dans vos songes, choisissant de revenir en arrière pour modifier quelque chose si vous le souhaitez. Mais dans ses songes, Bonnie était lovée au creux des bras d'un homme doux et affectueux, elle n'avait pas besoin de modifier quoi que ce soit. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle glissait plus profondément dans le rêve, bercée par la voiture qui dévorait des kilomètres sans éprouver aucune fatigue.

* * *

Klaus détourna les yeux de la route pour observer la jeune sorcière qui dormait à côté de lui. Les bras serrés autour d'elle-même, elle souriait, semblant apprécier son rêve. Il sourit à son tour. Ce qu'elle lui avait apprit dans la matinée le satisfaisait à un point qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Beaucoup de vampires cherchaient à ce lier avec des sorcières, autant pour être protégés que servis, mais peu parvenait à ce lier comme il l'avait fait. Surtout de façon inconsciente. A présent, il était au sommet de sa puissance, et la sorcière qui l'accompagnait pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'être protégée des vampires et des autres sorcières par son collier, mais aussi de lui. Leur lien le forçait à tout simplement la protéger autant qu'il se servirait d'elle.

Mais le mieux pour lui, c'était que Bonnie acceptait ce lien comme elle avait accepté de le servir. Sans réticence. Et c'était ce qui faisait leur force à présent. Oui, leur force. Klaus incluait maintenant Bonnie dans ses plans, et elle devenait importante. De toute manière, depuis la scène du lustre, avec Enzo, elle avait prit beaucoup plus d'importance qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Sa puissance faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exception à ses yeux. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Quelqu'un qui avait _un avenir _avec lui.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 5 est déjà fini, j'attend vos commentaires ! Et vos idées aussi :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Après cette longue attente, voilà le chapitre 6 ! Le chapitre 8 est quasiment fini et le chapitre 9 va le suivre rapidement donc ça devrait aller plus vite, pour peu que j'ai le temps d'écrire ^^ A part ça, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous avez du soleil et que ce chapitre va vous plaire :D**  
**_

_**Nikita** - __Klaus boira le sang de Bonnie, mais plus tard x) C'était déjà prévu dans l'histoire, et je suis contente de voir que tu y penses ^^ Merci de ta review !_**  
**

_**Guest** - Contente que le chapitre te plaise ^^ Oui, il y a peu de POV Klaus, mais c'est justifié : j'essaye d'écrire l'histoire du point de vue de Bonnie x). Et aussi, un grand merci, j'ai trouvé mon idée pour le chapitre 8 grâce à toi . Donc merci ! Et merci de ta review !  
_

_**J** - Ta review me fait super plaisir, vraiment, je suis heureuse de voir ça ^^ Enfin quelqu'un qui ne découvre pas ce couple mdr Merci pour la review, tes compliments sont très sympa !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le doute**

Klaus attrapa le vampire par le col, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche dans un feulement de rage. Resserrant sa prise sur le cou de l'homme, il approcha son visage du sien et plongea son regard dans celui fuyant du mort-vivant, murmurant quelques paroles.**- Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette sorcière !**L'hypnose fonctionna à merveille et l'autre répondit, semblant terrorisé.**- Elle s'appelle Abby, elle est très douée et elle ne veut pas que je dévoile tout ce que je sais sur elle car elle ne veut plus avoir affaire aux vampires. Elle pourrait retrouver la sorcière que tu cherches mais il faut que tu fasses attention, elle n'hésitera pas à te blesser si ça peut lui permettre de se débarrasser de toi.**Klaus pencha la tête sur le côté. « **C'est tout ce que tu sais ?** » Le vampire hocha la tête.**- Oui ! Je te le jure !**Tout en lui trahissait à quel point il était affolé et à quel point il avait peur de mourir. L'Originel le lâcha brusquement et il glissa le long du mur, tremblant encore et se massant le cou avec soulagement.**- Dis moi où je peux la trouver. **L'ordre claqua dans la pièce silencieuse et l'homme répondit, obé fois qu'il fut satisfait des informations que lui avait donné son sous-fifre, l'hybride se tourna vers Bonnie qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire et lui sourit férocement, annonçant ce qu'ils allaient faire.**- Nous allons traverser le Montana, chérie. La sorcière que je cherche se trouve à la frontière. Elle nous permettra de trouver celle qui a volé le grimoire.**Bonnie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il partait, courant presque derrière lui pour le suivre. Essoufflée, elle le rejoignit devant la voiture qu'ils avaient quittés vingt minutes plus tôt pour parler au sbire de l'Originel. Montant dans le 4x4 en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « **s'il veut retrouver quelqu'un pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me demande pas ? **», la sorcière afficha une mine hostile à chaque fois que le vampire lui adressa la parole pour meubler le silence vexé qu'elle laissait flotter entre eux. Autant l'avouer, elle lui en voulait, et devait se remettre en question. Peut-être la pensait-il incapable de retrouver l'autre sorcière ? Réprimant quelques ronchonnement elle se décida finalement à cesser de bouder comme une enfant pour se comporter en adulte.

Ce qui ne changea pas grand chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaus brisa ce silence en soupirant longuement puis en demandant, taquin.

**- Tu boudes ? **

Elle tourna à peine la tête et rétorqua, fière.

**- Non. **

Il se mit à rire, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne s'y habituerait pas, à ce rire familier et détendu, sincère. Ces adjectifs ne pouvaient s'attribuer à Klaus pour elle. Et pourtant elle venait bien de les lui donner. Fronçant les sourcils devant ces réflexions tortueuses, Bonnie n'écouta pas l'Originel qui papotait gaiement. Un peu perdue, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda, la mine hagarde. Amusé, il répéta.

**- Tu as une façon bien particulière de ne pas bouder alors.**

A son tour, elle soupira et laissa quelques mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, exprimant sa frustration.

**- Moi aussi je pourrais retrouver la voleuse avec ma magie.**

Lentement, l'hybride hocha la tête, cessant de regarder la route pour poser ses prunelles sur elle et chuchoter, d'un ton condescendant.

**- Chérie, je t'aurais bien demandé de le faire mais la sorcière risque de réagir violemment et je ne veux pas risquer que tu sois blessée. De plus, cette Abby possède quelque chose qui me revient. **

Au grognement qu'il tira de Bonnie, il devina qu'elle ne le contredirait pas mais que cela ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Souriant, il laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de la sorcière pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la route, laissant la jeune femme à ce bref contact.

Bonnie n'en revenait pas. Tant de tendresse dans le geste... C'était tout bonnement impensable. Se retenant de passer ses propres doigts sur sa joue, elle glissa un regard intimidé vers l'Originel avant de se faire oublier, trop égarée pour tenter de comprendre.

* * *

Ils passèrent dans plusieurs villes, sans s'arrêter, le silence gardant ses droits dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Bonnie, le regard tourné vers la vitre, observait le paysage défiler depuis des heures, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle devait devenir plus puissante, afin que Klaus ne craigne pas qu'elle soit blessée. Mais, pour gagner en puissance, il fallait qu'elle exerce ses pouvoirs et étudie d'autres grimoires que le sien. Exercer sa magie n'était pas bien difficile, mais étudier d'autres grimoire si. Soupirant, elle accorda un regard méprisant aux prostituées qui attendaient sur le bord de la route, lançant des oeillades charmeuses aux voitures qui passaient. S'il y avait bien une chose normale que Bonnie méprisait, c'était bien les femmes qui se rabaissaient. Une féministe dans l'âme, la sorcière ne comprenait pas qu'elles vendent leurs charmes. C'était tout simplement quelque chose d'impensable pour elle. Son visage se tordit dans une moue d'incompréhension alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'idée.

Soudain, la voiture pilla, projetant la jeune femme en avant, bien qu'elle soit retenue par la ceinture de sécurité. Interloquée elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers le conducteur, qui avait passé une main dans le dos de son siège et regardait derrière lui en reculant. Complètement perdue, la sorcière n'osa poser de questions et vit avec une horreur grandissante l'Originel s'arrêter devant les prostituées, lui intimer de ne pas bouger et descendre de voiture. Ne pouvant détourner les yeux du spectacle qu'il lui offrait, elle le regarda tirer une liasse de billets de son portefeuille et entraîner les deux femmes à l'abri des regards, chacune à un bras. Vaguement elle vit une silhouette se jeter sur une autre, entendit un cri de terreur et aperçut un corps immobile qui chutait dans l'herbe. Klaus réapparut. Sans les prostituées. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement colorées de carmin. Figée, Bonnie le fixa alors qu'il revenait, glissant un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Soit vider les deux femmes de leur sang. La méprise que ressentait la sorcière se mua en pitié, puis en colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se rassit à ses côtés, essuyant ses lèvres avec un mouchoir, elle ne dit rien. Elle resta silencieuse lorsqu'il démarra, et ne parla pas plus lorsqu'il accéléra. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Ou faire ? Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur l'hybride. Comment avait-elle seulement pu imaginer qu'elle avait une chance de réveiller l'humanité de Klaus ?

Baissant piteusement la tête, elle fixa ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, ne sachant que faire. L'espoir, le courage, la détermination qu'elle avait accumulés pour vaincre sa peur et ses doutes semblèrent disparaître alors qu'elle se disait que finalement, elle était bien hautaine de croire qu'elle était capable d'un tel exploit. Il n'y avait bien qu'Elena pour avoir deux vampires à ses pieds, les gérer, les manipuler et les changer. Une vague amère de dépit s'empara de son esprit, la poussant à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses sombres pensées. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une adolescente, une minable sorcière qui s'était cru plus forte qu'elle ne l'était.

... Jamais encore, Bonnie ne s'était sentie aussi... nulle. Ce mot, qui semblait la qualifier parfaitement, la fit brusquement réagir. Personne ne l'avait jamais traitée de nulle. Elle y veillait. Et voilà qu'elle s'insultait elle-même ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Reprenant contenance, la sorcière redressa la tête, chassa les doutes de son esprit et réfléchit plutôt à ce qu'elle devait faire vis à vis du comportement de Klaus.

Rapidement, l'idée que ce qu'elle faisait actuellement, soit garder le silence, était la meilleure solution lui vint. Il ne fallait pas braquer l'Originel si elle voulait avancer. Autant le laisser vider des prostituées de son sang si ça pouvait l'aider à sauver les milliers d'autres personnes qui risquaient de perdre la vie après si elle ne parvenait pas à le sensibiliser un tant soit peu.

Retenant un soupir elle sortit le grimoire de son sac et le feuilleta délicatement avant de se plonger dans l'apprentissage d'une potion compliquée. A base de verveine, le breuvage permettait de se soustraire à toute forme d'hypnose pendant sept jours et sept nuits. Et ce n'était pas tout. Cela fonctionnait aussi sur les vampires, sans les blesser comme le faisait la verveine pure, mais aussi sur les loups-garous (bien que la verveine ne leur fasse aucun mal).

Cette répétition du mot verveine rappela à Bonnie qu'elle même ne devait plus en avoir une goutte dans son organisme puisqu'elle n'en avait pas reprit depuis son départ de Mystic Falls. Se frappant le front du plat de la main, elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour retrouver la gourde qu'elle avait emmenée, et la porta à sa bouche, buvant l'infusion de verveine avec un soulagement inhabituel. Elle c'était habituée à être protégée par la tisane, et se savoir à la merci des vampires la gênait. Heureusement, elle venait de remédier à cette faiblesse.

* * *

La sonnette résonna une fois de plus dans la maison, alors que Klaus s'acharnait pour la cinquième fois. Un pas derrière lui, Bonnie soupira lourdement, prenant la parole avec une lassitude palpable.

**- Cherche pas elle n'ouvrira pas.**

Un grognement lui répondit et elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour regagner la voiture. Mais son mouvement fut stoppé par une main qui saisissait son bras et la ramenait juste à côté de son propriétaire alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Fusillant le vampire du regard, la sorcière ne vit pas tout de suite la femme sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers elle, sa surprise fut telle qu'elle ne put que porter une main à sa bouche en murmurant un mot, un seul. « **Maman ? **»

La mère de Bonnie l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques années, et la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vue si ce n'est sur les photos qu'on lui avait montrées. Mais la ressemblance était bien trop frappante pour qu'elle hésite. La femme en face d'elle était son exact reflet, âgé de quelques années de plus cependant.

Klaus en resta muet, tout aussi surprit que la jeune sorcière. Abbv, par contre, ne perdit pas sa voix.

**- Nicklaus, le vampire originel. Que me veux-tu ? **

Son visage était impassible, sa voix emplie d'une assurance intimidante. Elle ignorait complètement sa fille. Bonnie en gémit de frustration. Si sa propre mère se fichait d'elle comme d'une guigne, comment pouvait-elle croire que ses amis l'aimait réellement. Cette pensée réveilla en elle une colère sourde, qui gronda de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle coupe l'hybride sans hésitation.

**- Je !**

**- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me voir ! **

Klaus lui jeta un regard sidéré et sa mère lui accorda enfin un peu d'attention.

**- Les sorcières à la botte des vampires ne méritent pas mon regard. Que tu sois ma fille n'y change rien.**

Blessée, Bonnie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler lentement sur ses joues. Amplifiée par sa douleur, sa magie enfla brusquement en elle alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se contrôler. A côté d'elle Klaus frissonna, comme rincé par une douche froide. Le lien devait sûrement lui faire ressentir ses émotions. Grimaçant, elle rétorqua tout de même.

**- Dans ce cas, que tu sois ma mère ne m'empêchera pas de l'aider à récupérer ce qu'il est venu chercher.**

La menace sous-jacente tira un rire à Abby qui ne lui accorda plus aucune attention. La sorcière se détourna de Bonnie pour s'adresser à Klaus.

**- Donc ?**

L'hybride ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il rassemblait ses idées.

**- Autorise moi à entrer. **

**- Et puis quoi encore ? **L'exclamation outrée d'Abby vrilla les oreilles sensibles du vampire. Ce dernier dévoila ses dents et la menaça d'un grondement sourd.

Bonnie soupira et leva les mains devant elle, récitant une formule. Le visage de sa mère se crispa alors qu'elle tentait de résister, mais sa fille était trop puissante. Sans le vouloir, les lèvres d'Abby remuèrent alors qu'elle invitait le vampire à entrer. Folle de rage elle lança un sort sûrement mortel, que Bonnie contra d'un jet de magie. Leurs deux pouvoirs se rencontrèrent dans un violent fracas. Concentrées, elle s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes, et cette fois, ce fut la mère qui prit le dessus, immobilisant Bonnie et se tournant vers Klaus pour lui faire subir un puissant anévrisme. Il réagit vite. Se jetant sur la sorcière, il l'assomma d'un coup sec sur la tempe et la traîna dans la maison, refermant la porte sur Bonnie et lui.

* * *

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières pour s'adapter à la lumière. Lorsque sa vue lui permit enfin d'y voir quelque chose, Bonnie se redressa du divan où elle était allongée et regarda autour d'elle. Sur un fauteuil à sa droite, Klaus était assis, détendu, sirotant un verre de cognac et surveillant Abby, qu'il avait assise sur une chaise et attachée avec une corde qu'il avait sortit d'elle ne savait où. Grimaçant en se souvenant pourquoi elle s'était évanouie, la sorcière fixa sa mère d'un air impassible. Les deux femmes avaient tellement lutté, l'une pour immobiliser l'autre et cette dernière résistant, que Bonnie s'était évanouie tant sa magie avait pompé son énergie.

Tournant son regard sur Klaus, elle remarqua qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Lui souriant, le vampire lui tendit son verre.

**- Bois, ça te remontera. **

En général, elle ne buvait pas d'alcool. Mais là, elle en avait besoin, pour se remonter comme il disait. Saisissant le verre et le vidant d'un trait, elle sentit l'alcool glisser dans sa gorge et la brûler. La sensation lui remit un peu les idées en place. Se levant prudemment, elle remercia l'hybride et s'approcha de sa mère, qui reprenait lentement conscience. « **Je te protège de sa magie, tu peux l'interroger. **» Elle entonna tout de suite une incantation de protection, pendant que Klaus posait ses questions.

**- Peux-tu retrouver une sorcière possédant le grimoire d'Ayanna ? **

**- Oui. Pourquoi cherches tu le grimoire du temps ? **Elle semblait intriguée.

**- Dans ce cas je vais te demander de chercher cette sorcière. **Il continua, imperturbable.

**- Je ne le ferais pas. **Le visage dur, Abby répondit du tac au tac.

**- Mais tu n'as pas le choix. **Le ton sec, dur même, claqua comme un fouet.

**- ... Je le ferais. Uniquement si tu dis pourquoi tu as besoin du grimoire d'Ayanna. Les couloirs du temps sont impénétrables, tu devrais le savoir, vampire originel ! **

Abby eut besoin de réflexion avant de négocier la recherche du grimoire. Cependant, elle ne parvint qu'à provoquer la colère de l'Originel. « **Tais toi ! Et fais ce que je te demande. **»

Il fallut encore quelques minutes de discussion, et finalement, Klaus se mordit le poignet et se jeta sur la sorcière. La forçant à avaler son sang, il ordonna une nouvelle fois.

**- Recherche le grimoire, et je partirais, te laissant éliminer mon sang tranquillement. Sinon, je te tue.**

La mère de Bonnie frissonna. Jetant un regard haineux à Klaus, puis à sa fille, elle demanda une carte et quelques bougies, puis récita l'incantation, maîtrisant tant bien que mal sa colère. Puis, sous les yeux de Klaus et Bonnie, une tâche de cire se forma dans le Texas. Soupirant, Abby murmura.

**- Il est à Dallas. Le grimoire du temps se trouve à Dallas. Maintenant, laisse moi. **

Klaus hocha la tête approbateur, et demanda une dernière chose.

**- Dis moi où tu as entreposé ma famille. Je vais les emmener avec moi.**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Bonnie est rattrapée par son passé (et par l'une des intrigues principales de l'histoire), les personnages de la série reviennent, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, et le prochain chapitre arrive trèèèèèèèèès vite ! Encore merci de vos reviews, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et je me dépêche d'écrire la suite ^^  
_

_Bisous !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà le chapitre 7, que vous attendiez sûrement avec impatience ^^ Il met en place une partie importante de l'une des intrigues de l'histoire et surtout, il signe le retour des amis de Bonnie !_**  
**

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous attends en bas pour vos review :D  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les origines**

Bonnie sursauta et fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle avait mal compris. Klaus n'avait pas de famille. Si ? Enfin, il avait un frère, Elijah, ça elle le savait, mais il n'avait personne d'autre. Non ? Frissonnant en comprenant ce que cela signifiait, la sorcière s'approcha de sa mère et demanda, hésitante.

**- Ta... famille ?**

L'Originel tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa longuement, avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

**- J'ai une soeur et trois frères. Ta mère m'a dérobé leurs corps il y a vingt ans, et elle va me les rendre.**

**- Dix huit ans. **Rectifia Abby.

**- Peu importe. Où sont les cercueils ? **Interrogea Klaus.

**- Ah, parce qu'en plus ils sont morts ? **Ironisa Bonnie, nerveuse.

**- Il ne tient qu'à toi de les réveiller, puisque ta mère a soigneusement effacé toute trace du contre sort de sa mémoire. **

La sorcière sourit, fière, et lança un regard mauvais à sa fille. « **Tu as tout intérêt à les garder morts. Pour ta propre sécurité. **» Bonnie ne répondit pas à détourna les yeux, pendant qu'Abby avouait où se trouvait les corps sous la menace des dents de l'hybride.

* * *

Assise dans la voiture, Bonnie pianotait pensivement sur ses genoux, jouant un rythme vague de ses doigts agiles. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit longtemps à lancer la conversation que Klaus attendait depuis leur départ. L'Originel se doutait bien qu'elle allait le bombarder de questions, et il attendait cela avec impatience, lui aussi curieux de découvrir que la sorcière qui l'avait privé de sa famille était la mère de celle qui avait tenté de le tuer et le servait maintenant.

« **Comment ma mère a-t-elle croisé ton chemin ? **»

Il sourit, appréciant l'entrée en matière.

**- Il y a vingt ans, enfin, dix huit ans. Un peu avant ta naissance, je me suis rendu à Mystic Falls. On m'avait dit que Katherine se trouvait là-bas. Naturellement, l'information datait de plusieurs décennies et je n'y ai trouvé que deux sorcières furieuses de rencontrer un vampire dans leur ville. Ta mère et ta grand-mère. **Il marqua une pause. **Où que j'aille, j'emmenais toujours les cercueils de ma famille avec moi, et cette fois n'a pas fait exception. En général, personne ne se doute que trois vampires se trouvent dans ces cercueils. Comme tu le sais, un poignard trempé dans les cendres du chêne blanc, une fois planté dans la poitrine d'un Originel, le maintien mort tant qu'il y reste. Mes frères et soeurs avaient chacun un poignard dans le coeur. Ta mère a découvert les cercueils. Et l'alternative que représentent les poignards et les cendres du chêne blanc. Les Originaux seraient toujours vivants, quoiqu'elle fasse. Mais elle voulait notre mort. Avec ta grand-mère, elle a réveillé Rebekah, Kol, et Finn. Il faut plusieurs heures pour qu'ils reviennent à la vie. Cela leur a suffit. Abby a ensorcelé les poignards pour que je ne puisse plus les retirer de la poitrine de ma famille. Personne ne le peut. Elle a tenté de me tuer aussi, sans succès. Cependant, ma famille est morte, et je veux qu'elle revive. Impossible me diras-tu. Mais, si tu trouves le contre sort, alors je pourrais les réveiller, et former de nouveau ma famille, pour l'éternité. **

Bonnie resta quelques minutes silencieuse, assimilant les informations.

**- Et Elijah ? Où est-il ? **

**- En sécurité. Mes frères et ma soeur le rejoindront bientôt, pendant que nous rechercherons le grimoire d'Ayanna. **Répondit Klaus.

La sorcière avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'un grimoire pouvait apporter à Klaus. A moins que celui-ci ne contienne le contre sort, il ne servirait à rien. Retenant un soupir, elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et demanda, la voix fatiguée.

**- Quel rapport avec le grimoire de cette Ayanna ? Il contient le contre sort ?**

Contre tout attente, Klaus perdit son sérieux et gloussa. « **Si c'était si simple, je n'aurais pas autant de mal à le retrouver. **» Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

**- S'il ne contient pas le contre sort, pourquoi le recherches-tu ? **

L'hybride prit le temps de faire durer le suspens avant de répondre, l'air important.

**- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'Ayanna était la sorcière Originelle. Tout comme ma famille et moi sommes les premiers vampires, fruits d'un sortilège visant à nous protéger des puissants loups-garous habitant les Etats-Unis, elle était la première sorcière, destinée à maintenir l'équilibre dans la nature. Plus tard, ses descendantes gagnèrent ou perdirent des capacités magiques, formant finalement les différentes catégories de sorcières. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Etant la Sorcière Originelle, Ayanna possédait les pleins pouvoirs de votre espèce, et pouvait modifier le cours de la vie. Détruire ou créer d'autres espèces, par exemple les vampires, brider les forces de la nature ou encore les rendre plus destructrices encore, mais surtout, elle pouvait traverser les couloirs du temps et changer les évènements passés. **

La surprise cassa la voix de Bonnie, qui resta longtemps muette. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle parvint à exposer ce qui la perturbait tant.

**- Mais... Des actions d'une telle puissance devaient nécessiter une quantité d'énergie que le corps humain ne peut fournir... A moins d'en mourir. Non ?**

Elle regarda l'Originel, hésitante.

**- Le monde n'était pas sujet aux même règles. A l'époque d'Ayanna, la magie tirait son énergie de la nature. Ce n'était qu'un courant de puissance que les sorcières pouvaient sentir et contrôler à leur guise, usant des forces de la Terre pour changer les évènements. **

C'était... passionnant. Klaus lui racontait les origines du monde, l'histoire de l'humanité et du surnaturel, mais surtout, il lui dévoilait d'infinies possibilités pour progresser. Si jamais elle parvenait à user de la magie à travers l'énergie de la nature, alors plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle pourrait changer la nature même de Klaus d'un claquement de doigt, sauver des milliers de vie et prouver que son sacrifice n'était pas inutile.

Le vampire coupa ses réflexions pour finir.

**- Le grimoire d'Ayanna contient forcément la solution, et s'il est si difficile à trouver, c'est bien pour son contenu. Si le contre sort ne se trouve pas dans ce grimoire, un sortilège permettant de défaire les autres s'y trouvera forcément.**

Ou tout simplement le moyen de changer le passer pour éviter tout ceci. Mais cela, Klaus ne le dévoila pas. Jamais la sorcière n'accepterait de l'envoyer dans le passé. Pas avec son état d'esprit actuel. Mais plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé le grimoire... Plus tard, elle acceptera sans hésiter, et il pourra sauver sa famille.

* * *

Il lui avait donné matière à réflexion. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un hôtel et s'étaient couchés qu'elle réfléchissait toujours. Les flux de magie qui parcouraient la Terre près de mille ans plus tôt étaient toujours là, elle en était sûre. La seule différence entre avant et maintenant, c'est que quelqu'un, sûrement cette Ayanna, avait bridé les pouvoirs des sorcières en les enchaînant à l'énergie qu'elles pouvaient produire. Mais si elle parvenait à contourner cette limite, à toucher la réserve d'énergie de la nature, alors sa puissance en serait décuplée. Si ce n'est plus.

Bonnie soupira et se retourna dans sa couette, avant de la repousser. Il faisait bien trop chaud.

La chaleur... C'était une forme d'énergie naturelle. Et n'était-elle pas accrue lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie ? La sorcière se souvenait parfaitement des flambées dans le manoir des Salvatore. Si le feu était allumé dans la cheminée lorsqu'elle lançait un sortilège, les flammes brûlaient avec plus d'ardeur. Tout comme la lumière, fruit de l'énergie électrique, vacillait, soudain perturbée par la magie.

Depuis longtemps le secret était sous ses yeux, et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant ! Bonnie bondit sur ses pieds pour chercher une bougie des yeux. Fouillant les tiroirs, retournant son sac, elle finit par réveiller Klaus qui grogna, énervé par ce soudain vacarme.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?!**

Empressée, elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, passant dans la salle de bain. Revenant bredouille, elle heurta Klaus, qui c'était levé et l'avait rejointe. Un peu surprise, elle recula et finit par répondre, sentant son regard curieux sur elle.

**- Je cherche une bougie. **

Il fronça les sourcils. «** A cette heure là ? **» Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire penaud.

**- J'ai eu une illumination. **

Ce fut au tour de Klaus de sourire. Il sembla même se retenir de rire. L'écartant doucement de devant lui, il passa dans la salle de bain et attrapa une serviette, avant de rejoindre la baie vitrée qui faisait office de fenêtre. Passant sur le balcon, il l'appela et attendit qu'elle arrive pour rouler la serviette en boule. Demandant à Bonnie de se préparer pour lui montrer son "illumination", l'Originel disparut dans la chambre et en revenir avec un briquet dans la main. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait pas enflammer la serviette ? Si ?

Elle n'eut que le temps de penser ça. Klaus enflamma la serviette. Immédiatement, le feu lécha la matière inflammable et prit de l'ampleur, sous les yeux effarés de Bonnie. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait devint plus intense, la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Puis elle se reprit. Se concentrant pour appeler ses pouvoirs, elle s'approcha des flammes, se plongeant dans la chaleur du brasier. Levant lentement les mains au-dessus du feu, elle récita une incantation, un simple sortilège de télékinésie. Mentalement, elle imagina le briquet que tenait Klaus venir jusqu'à elle, divisant sa concentration sur trois sujets différents :

La chaleur du feu, l'énergie qui s'en dégageait.

Sa magie qui grondait férocement dans tout son corps, avide de puissance.

Et le briquet.

Ce dernier frémit dans la main de l'hybride, qui détacha son regard de la sorcière pour voir le petit objet sauter hors de sa poigne et foncer vers Bonnie. Fasciné, il admira le feu qui perdait de l'ampleur, et le visage de la brune. Elle suait à grosse gouttes, les lèvres pincées, les yeux fermées.

Soudain, le feu explosa en une myriade d'étincelles, le briquet tomba au sol, à côté de Bonnie qui s'était effondrée, vidée de son énergie.

Klaus bondit jusqu'à elle, s'agenouillant sur le sol et posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Grâce à leur lien, il avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire. User de l'énergie du feu pour se servir de sa magie. Audacieux. Et particulièrement dangereux. Pendant quelques secondes, le briquet avait été soulevé par l'énergie du brasier. Puis c'était l'énergie de Bonnie qui avait pris le relais. Le brutal changement l'avait déconcentrée et affaiblie. Elle s'était évanouie.

La soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien, il la recoucha et s'assit à son chevet, attendant qu'elle revienne à elle.

* * *

Elle crut un instant qu'elle rêvait. Assise dans une salle de classe du lycée, avec Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Jérémy, Matt et Alaric, Bonnie discutait joyeusement d'un moyen de tuer Klaus. Mais il lui apparut clairement que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou du moins, pas un rêve normal. Car Lucy, sa cousine, était là, et récitait un sortilège. Même dans les rêves, jamais un personnage n'apparaissait en utilisant la magie, Bonnie en était sûre. Sinon c'était un rêve prémonitoire. Or, il était impossible que cette scène ait lieu. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, la sorcière ferma les yeux et se força à se concentrer. Ce n'était pas une vision. Elle ne rêvait pas. Il ne restait donc qu'une possibilité. Lucy essayait de rentrer en contact avec elle, par le biais de leurs rêves.

Dès qu'elle eut compris ça, tout changea. Des voix, lui parvinrent, et la discussion de ses amis changea. Finalement, coupant court au vacarme qui envahissait l'esprit de Bonnie, Lucy s'exclama.

**- Chut ! Je vous ai dit de vous concentrer sur une scène où elle était là, pas de lui hurler dessus dès qu'elle pourra vous entendre ! **

Immédiatement, le calme revint. S'approchant de Bonnie, la sorcière lui sourit.

**- Salut cousine. Tu es sur le plan onirique qui !**

**- Permet de contacter une personne par le biais de ses rêves, je sais. **La coupa la plus jeune.

Lucy rit et s'écarta, lui permettant de voir ses amis. Elena s'approcha et prit la parole, paraissant soulagée.

**- Bonnie ! Lucy nous a dit de nous concentrer une un lieu et un moment qui t'es familier afin d'accentuer la connexion. On a choisit la salle de classe d'Alaric quand on fait des plans pour contrecarrer Klaus, et il semblerait que c'était une bonne idée. **Elle sourit.

**- Où es-tu ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne répondes pas au téléphone ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? **Caroline coupa sa meilleure amie, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, inquiète.

En fait, ils semblaient tous inquiets. Même Damon. Damon pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**- Je suis en Californie, à Sacremento, avec ma mère. Je l'ai retrouvée. Par contre j'ai perdu mon portable. **Elle sourit, penaude.

Bonnie n'avait pas hésité à mentir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ses amis la retrouve, ils risquaient leur vie. Alors elle se situa loin de sa vraie position. Cela fonctionna à merveille. Les visages de ses amis se détendirent et Matt continua, rassuré.

**- Oh. Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas prévenus ? On était très inquiets tu sais. **

**- Elle m'a contactée juste après que j'ai sauvé Damon, et je suis partie en coup de vent. Désolée.**

**- D'accord. ça se passe bien ? **Demanda Jérémy, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

**- Très bien. On rattrape le temps perdu. **Répondit la sorcière, l'air rêveur.

C'était étonnant comme elle était bonne comédienne. Mais c'était pour les protéger.

**- Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas maintenir le sort plus longtemps. Contacte nous vite, cousine. **Les coupa Lucy.

Bonnie salua d'un signe de main et se laissa retomber dans l'inconscience. Ils étaient en sûreté.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôtel, Klaus assis à ses côtés. Un peu perdue, elle se redressa doucement, cherchant autour d'elle un point de repère. L'hybride la força à se rallonger lui sourit, l'air fier.

**- Tu es ingénieuse Bonnie. Mais la prochaine fois, renseignes-toi avant d'essayer quelque chose. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures. **

Il la borda, sous le regard perdu de la sorcière. Klaus ne pouvait pas être tendre. Si ? Lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, elle comprit que oui, il pouvait être tendre. Et même plus. Klaus pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle.

_« Contrairement à mes amis qui mettent une semaine pour remarquer que j'ai disparu... » _Pensa amèrement Bonnie. Avouons le, cela la blessait.

* * *

_Un sentiment amer vis à vis de ses amis, je suis fière de moi ;) Alors, ça vous a plu ? :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, pour moi il est 20h11 ;) _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 8 de **Tu Apprendras** ! C'est un chapitre où ça se passe mal, mais je l'adore, et je dois vous préciser qu'il est doublé du chapitre 9. Ils sont complémentaires, un peu comme une partie 1 et une partie 2. J'en suis fière de ces deux chapitres, mais ils ne sont pas très joyeux. Tant pis, ça se finit mal mais on les aime quand même :P _

_A part ça j'ai terminé le chapitre 10, j'entame le 11 avec plein d'inspiration (vrai de vrai) et j'ai édité mon profil pour vous montrer deux illustrations que j'ai fait pour cette fic. Ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur ces créations :)_

_Bref, j'arrête de papoter. Ah non, attendez ! Je tiens à remercier SweetyK qui m'a donné envie de mettre des news sur mon profil pour vous avertir de l'avancement de la fic, donc voilà, vous pouvez savoir où j'en suis en quelques clics, merci SweetyK :D  
_

_Allez, cette fois je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse lire :)  
_

_**PAuline** - Contente que ma fic et le couple te plaisent, ça fait plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaires :) Mes chapitres courts c'est tout de même une moyenne de 3 pages words que je trouve affreusement longues à écrire. Mais sur , c'est beaucoup plus court, je l'avoue ^^ Contente qu'ils te plaisent quand même :)  
_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre & merci de ta review :D  
_

_**Jayanthi** - Saluuuut :) Voici la suite, je me dépêches pour le prochain chapitre, promis ^^'. Oooooooooh... C'est si peu connu que ça, le Klonnie ? Dommage, ils sont tellement mignons... *bave* Divinement bien ? J'ai les chevilles qui gonflent, arrêtes ! Non, sérieux, je suis touchée de lire ça, c'est très gentil :D.  
_

_Youpiiii, une fic Klonnie ! Je vais la continuer et je vais même la finir, tiens ;). Pour le moment je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, tout est prévu et planifié, manque plus que les chapitres, mais si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, je penserai à toi :)  
_

_Bisous !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'abomination**

**- C'est la pleine lune ce soir... **

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a aucune influence sur mes transformation. On peut rester dans la chambre d'hôtel et regarder Bambi sans danger. Enfin... Tout est relatif. Je déteste Bambi. **Klaus tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire sarcastique collé aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice.

Bonnie le fixa longuement sans rien dire, encore un peu intimidée par le comportement changeant de Klaus. Un coup il était comme un père pour elle, l'autre un petit ami potentiel, puis un hybride assoiffé de sang et pour finir il pouvait être comme un ami. S'en était frustrant au final. Même si, dans l'ensemble, il restait agréable avec elle puisque sa soif de sang ne l'attirait jamais vers son cou. La sorcière soupira.

**- Je me contenterais de mon grimoire. **

Klaus rit, lui tirant un regard étonné. Comme à chaque fois. Quittant le lit où elle était assise, Bonnie rejoignit le balcon, sursautant lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol brûlant. Le soleil tapait fort. Gagnant la balustrade, elle s'y accouda, observant la ville où ils dormaient. Klaus avait décrété qu'ils resteraient deux ou trois jours pour qu'elle récupère de ses efforts magiques, sans qu'elle ne s'en plaigne. Etre en cavale tout le temps, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait l'impression de fuir. C'était peut-être le cas après tout.

Son regard dérivant au loin, elle pensa à ses amis, qui devaient faire leurs vies sans elle. Une semaine. Voilà le temps qui était passé depuis son départ avec l'Originel. Et aussi celui qui était passé avant qu'ils ne cherchent réellement à la contacter. Elle comprenait bien que le premier jour, ils ne se soient pas inquiétés. Le deuxième, après quelques appels dans le vide, encore. Mais le troisième jours, ils avaient bien dû s'en douter non ? Se douter qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Bonnie leur donnait la journée pour contacter Lucy, mais pas trois jours pour que cette dernière parvienne à lui parler. C'était un manque évident de rapidité dans leur idée de la contacter.

Posant son front dans ses mains, la jeune femme soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, cessant de regarder les bâtiments gris de la ville.

Derrière elle, les pas légers de Klaus retentirent, sans qu'il n'essaye d'être discret. L'Originel avait compris qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être prise par surprise. Il sembla s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle, un peu sur sa droite, fixant lui aussi la ville. La sorcière ne daigna pas à ouvrir les yeux, se contentant d'écouter le brouhaha qui montait doucement du trafic urbain, appréciant l'écho sourd qu'elle percevait. A côté d'elle, Klaus s'accouda à balustrade, dans une position semblable à la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa le profil du vampire, se demandant s'il y gagnait vraiment en la gardant avec lui. Certes elle était une sorcière au potentiel important, avec des connaissances importantes grâce à lui, mais était elle assez puissante pour lui servir à quelque chose ? Il était un hybride Originel, et ne craignait pas grand chose. Même un pieu dans le coeur aurait du mal à le tuer. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle, Bonnie Bennett, petite sorcière débutante, pouvait bien lui apporter ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être doutait-elle trop de ses capacités ?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et reporta son attention sur Klaus. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers elle et l'observait attentivement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fixa ses lèvres un long moment avant de relever les yeux vers ceux bleus du vampire, s'y plongeant sans réfléchir. Si Bonnie ne perçait pas les pensées de l'hybride en le fixant dans les yeux, elle percevait tout de même leur lien, cette chose indéfinissable qui les connectait à chaque seconde sans qu'ils ne parviennent à l'utiliser. L'utiliser... Ils pourraient utiliser ce lien, pour peu qu'elle parvienne à en comprendre tous les aspects. ... Un contact mental, une perception des émotions voir des sentiments... Donc des pensées ? Bonnie se concentra, fixant l'Originel avec plus d'insistance. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle vida son esprit de toute pensée parasite, se concentrant sur une idée, un mot. Inconsciemment, elle fit aussi appel à son pouvoir, et envoya sa pensée comme une flèche, tirée de ses yeux dans ceux de Klaus. Il lui sembla que sa pensée déchira l'espace entre eux pour transpercer les prunelles du vampire et éclater dans son esprit.

Ce dernier sursauta brusquement et eut le réflexe de se retourner, cherchant quelque chose. Lorsqu'il regarda enfin Bonnie, Klaus aperçut son petit sourire satisfait, et surtout ses mains serrées sur la balustrade, comme si elle s'y accrochait pour ne pas tomber. En quelques secondes, la distance qui les séparait devint beaucoup plus petite, et il la saisit par la taille, la ramenant contre lui pour qu'elle s'appuie sur son épaule. Pour une fois, Bonnie ne se fit pas prier. S'accrochant à l'hybride, elle dû bien s'avouer qu'envoyer « Klaus ! » en une pensée, c'était extrêmement fatigant. Mais au moins, ça fonctionnait.

**- Tu as tenté la... la télépathie ? **La question de l'Originel lui fit lever la tête.

**- Je pensais au lien psychique et... **Elle expira doucement. **Et je me suis souvenue que ça impliquait une perception des émotions, voir des sentiments. Donc des pensées. Alors oui, j'ai tenté de te contacter mentalement. C'est plus clair que des sensations comme celles que j'avais lors du bal.**

**- Chérie, tu es fantastique ! **Klaus semblait... rayonner de joie. Comme si le simple fait de le contacter par télépathie était un miracle. Bonnie se sentit rougir. Et pesta intérieurement.

Hochant vaguement la tête, elle préféra coller son front contre l'épaule du blond, cachant ainsi son visage. Ses joues lui paraissait encore plus brûlantes que le sol qui lui cramait les pieds, c'est pour dire. Heureusement il posa quelques questions, lui permettant d'oublier sa gène suite au compliment.

**- Tu as utilisé ta magie ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Et ça t'as fatiguée c'est ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu penses pouvoir t'entraîner assez pour ne plus être fatiguée quand tu me contactes ?**

**- ... De près, oui.**

Elle devina qu'il hochait la tête et attendit une autre question, qui ne vint pas. Klaus était plongé dans ses pensées. Bonnie se laissa glisser dans les siennes, appréciant l'étreinte inattendue du vampire. Mais rapidement, la chaleur les rattrapa et elle s'écarta de l'Originel en silence, pour regagner la chambre d'hôtel, où il faisait plus frais. Klaus la suivit, et referma la baie vitrée derrière lui.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Elle avait passé toute l'après midi seule, attendant le retour de Klaus avec un peu d'impatience. Et là, alors que la nuit était tombée, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Pourtant, il avait précisé qu'il en aurait pas pour longtemps... Bonnie commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle fixait le mur en face d'elle sans savoir quoi faire, hésitant entre tenter de le retrouver ou attendre encore un peu. Finalement, elle se décida, coupant la poire en deux : si dans une demi-heure il n'était pas revenu, elle le localiserait avec sa magie.

Et l'attente commença.

* * *

La cire de la bougie coula lentement sur la carte du Texas, cherchant Klaus grâce à la magie de Bonnie. Rapidement, elle le trouva, et s'étonna de le découvrir si proche. Le vampire était dans une cave d'un bar à trois rues de l'hôtel. Soit il vidait des gens de leur sang, soit il était retenu prisonnier, ce qui l'étonnerait fortement. Mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie, au cas où. Enfilant une veste, elle sortit de la chambre, la fermant à clé, et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. De là, elle sortit dehors et entama une courte marche dans les rues, méfiante.

Les bars défilaient sous ses yeux alors qu'elle descendait une rue peu visitée, cherchant le bar où se trouvait vraisemblablement Klaus. Elle avait prit soin de retenir le nom du bar, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver parmi toutes les enseignes clignotantes des commerces.

Brusquement, une vitre miteuse surmontée d'un panneau poussiéreux la fit sursauter. Il était là. C'était bien le « Pyt's Juan ». Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'approcha de la porte et la poussa, sentant l'angoisse la gagner. Elle n'aimait pas les bars.

L'intérieur était encore moins accueillant que l'extérieur, c'est pour dire. Les tables étaient couvertes de crasse, les chaises pour la plupart, n'avaient plus que trois pieds, et le comptoir était poussiéreux. En jetant un regard aux verres, la sorcière vit qu'ils n'avaient pas été lavés depuis longtemps. Pourtant, l'homme qui se tenait devant eux était tout ce qu'il y a de plus soigné. Bien habillé, bien coiffé, l'air important, il était beau. Mais là, il la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, Bonnie s'approcha du comptoir, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Elle allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il lui sourit et parla avant elle.

**- Je suppose que vous êtes Bonnie Bennett ? **

**- Euh... Oui, c'est moi. **Elle bégaya, prise de court.

**- Elles ne m'avaient pas dit que vous étiez aussi jolie. **Déclara l'homme, souriant.

**- Elles ? **Répéta la sorcière.

**- Suivez moi. **Ordonna l'inconnu.

Il contourna le bar et fit quelques pas vers une porte au fond de la salle, avant de se retourner et de l'inviter d'un signe de main, s'impatientant un peu. Réticente, elle lui emboîta le pas, entrant à sa suite dans un petit couloir de pierre où des marches s'enfonçaient dans le sol, éclairées à intervalles régulier par des lampes blanches qui l'aveuglèrent lorsqu'elle les regarda.

Peu rassurée, Bonnie serra les dents et se prépara à faire appel à ses magie. Mais, alors qu'elle descendait les marches derrière l'homme, un léger picotement se glissa sur sa nuque. S'arrêtant, elle attendit, prête à étudier le phénomène de plus près lorsqu'il reviendrait. Mais il ne revint pas. Elle remonta quelques marches, intriguée, et les redescendit lentement. Au même endroit, le picotement jaillit sur sa nuque. Méfiante, elle se concentra et appela sa magie. Qui ne vint pas. Se doutant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la bloquait, elle remonta de nouveau quelques marches, et appela de nouveau sa magie. Cette fois, celle-ci s'écoula dans son corps comme une rivière, suivant le trajet de son sang, glissant dans ses veines avec facilité.

Elle avait raison ! Sa magie était bloquée quelques marches plus bas. Mais, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de garder sa magie, une main saisit son bras. Relevant les yeux, elle fixa, surprise, l'homme du bar. Enfin, le vampire du bar. Elle le sentait. La main du suceur de sang, serrée autour de son poignet, lui transmettait sa nature, comme à chaque fois qu'elle touchait un être vivant (ou non). Ses prunelles brunes s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire mauvais, avant de la tirer violement dans la zone où ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués. Et elle, comme une idiote, elle n'avait pas tenté de se défendre par magie ! Maintenant elle se retrouvait incapable d'user de ses pouvoirs, et donc de se défendre.

Elle serra les poings, dégoûtée de ne pas avoir réagit plus vite. Bonnie vrilla son regard sur le dos du vampire qui la traînait maintenant dans les escaliers, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle pouvait se défendre. Car elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendait en bas. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Tout son être était concentré dans une seule idée : comprendre. Et retrouver sa magie.

La sorcière grinça les dents, cherchant déjà un moyen de contourner le sortilège qui maîtrisait son flux de magie. Elle marmonna quelques sorts, sans succès. Insulta copieusement le vampire qui la traînait de plus en plus loin dans les escaliers. Trébucha et manqua de tomber, retenue au dernier moment par son geôlier.

**- Ne sois pas si pressée de les retrouver voyons ! **La voix du vampire, moqueuse.

**- Mais de qui vous parlez bon sang ?! **Sa voix partit dans les aigus. Elle était nerveuse.

**- Les sorcières d'Enzo voyons ! **Il répondit, comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Les sorcières d' ! **Elle cessa brusquement de parler, réfléchissant.

Les sorcières d'Enzo. Le vampire que Klaus avait tué. Seraient-elles motivées par la vengeance ? Peut-être qu'elles retenaient l'Originel par magie ? Bonnie ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi des sorcières vengeraient-elles un vampire mort ? Non, ce n'était pas ça qui les motivait. Mais quoi alors ?

Le vampire la tira de ses réflexions en descendant une dernière marche, déboulant dans une grande salle ronde. Au milieu de celle-ci, Klaus, à genoux, le regard furieux, et vraisemblablement incapable de se lever. Lorsqu'il la vit, il tenta de se lever, mais une force invisible sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ses jambes d'abord droites vacillèrent, puis se plièrent. Ses genoux, forcés de céder, ne résistèrent pas longtemps, le laissant chuter au sol. Un rictus de rage déforma son visage.

Bonnie ne comprenait rien. Mais une chose était sûre, l'Originel était en mauvaise posture, et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Cherchant autour d'elle quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre de retrouver sa magie, elle remarqua une autre entrée, un peu sur sa gauche. C'était des escaliers montant là. La cave avait donc plusieurs niveaux ? Si ça se trouve, c'était un labyrinthe ! Contenant difficilement le stress, la sorcière fixa les deux silhouette qui émergeait de l'autre entrée, reconnaissant les deux sorcières d'Enzo. Leur chevelure rousse semblait terne dans cette cave poussiéreuse. Elles jetèrent un regard impassible vers le vampire qui maintenait toujours Bonnie, et l'une d'elle hocha la tête, pendant que l'autre détaillait Bonnie. Finalement, cette dernière prit la parole. C'était la plus petite des deux.

**- Ma soeur et moi commencions à nous impatienter. Tu en as mis du temps.**

**- C'est quoi votre problème ?! **C'était sortit tout seul. Bonnie était en rogne.

Privée de sa magie, tenue comme un chien par un vampire désagréable, avec Klaus incapable de bouger, elle en avait sa claque. Bon sang, quand est-ce que tout cela s'arrêtera ?! Elle a quitté ses amis, sa famille, sa ville, pour suivre un vampire Originel qui se sert d'elle comme d'un objet, elle est sur les routes depuis une semaine, n'a aucune contact avec des humains, et passe sa vie à essayer d'améliorer sa magie. Et maintenant, elle se croit revenue à Mystic Falls avec ces complots. Sauf que ce n'est pas Elena qu'il faut sauver, mais Klaus. Trop, c'est trop ! Et comme pour pousser encore un peu le bouchon, la grande sorcière a le culot de lui répondre !

**- Notre problème ? Lui. **Elle désigna Klaus.

**- Il qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? **Juste un soupir. Bonnie sait à quel point Klaus peut faire le mal, ses amis en ont souffert, et elle aussi. Donc elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de réponse. Klaus _**est**_ un problème !

Un moment de silence, puis, la grande sorcière continue.

**- Il vit. Cet abomination souille la Terre avec ses créations, détruit des vies et des villes pour son propre plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait dû naître ! Jamais il n'aurait du se transformer en vampire ! Qu'il brûle en Enfers ! **Elle s'emporta.

Le regard furieux de Klaus étincela alors qu'il crachait, tentant une nouvelle fois de se lever.

**- Et tu crois que j'ai demandé ça ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé d'être chassé par mon père ? Traité comme un monstre ! C'est l'humanité qui m'a rendu comme ça ! Une abomination comme tu le dis si bien ! **

Bonnie ne comprenait pas tout. Le père de Klaus, toujours en vie ? Encore une autre histoire. Voir un problème. Mais après tout, après les frères et soeur, pourquoi pas les parents.

**- Et vous avez vraiment besoin de moi là ? Il est prisonnier, alors pourquoi je suis là ?**

C'est vrai quoi. Elle est là, spectatrice, et elle ne sert strictement à rien. Autant lui épargner la scène qui va sûrement suivre.

**- On a besoin de toi pour le sacrifice. **Répondit la petite rousse.

**- Quel sacrifice ? **Répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

**- Celui de Klaus. C'est la pleine lune, il est plus fort mais aussi plus faible que jamais. Et on a besoin de toi pour le tuer. Voilà pourquoi nous t'attendions, Bonnie. Soulageons la Terre de cette abomination de la nature ! **Une tirade enflammée des deux sorcières.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment, vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

_Eh oui, c'est déjà fini ^^' J'attends vos reviews, et vos avis sur les illustrations :) A très bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à toutes :). Oui je sais cela fait plus d'un mois que vous attendez ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à vous servir, et je ne pense pas avoir à m'excuser. J'ai repris les cours, je bloque sur mon chapitre 11 et j'ai une vie, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je tiens à garder le plaisir d'écrire donc je ne veux pas vous supplier de me pardonner quelque chose que vous comprenez sûrement tous. Je souhaite juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Et je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par mois :).  
_

_Je tiens tout de même à répondre aux reviews anonymes :  
_

_**Guest** - Merci pour tous ces compliments :). Je suis contente que mes idées te plaisent et si ma façon d'écrire te plait c'est encore mieux ^^. Je te laisse découvrir comment va se passer la vengeance des sorcières...  
_

_**Jayanthi** - Trois reviews O.O. C'est encourageant dis donc ^^. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes idées plaisent aux lecteurs, et surtout que le couple plaise :).  
_

_**b** - Merci de ta review, elle me fait super plaisir :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le sacrifice**

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment, vraiment dans la merde. Elle sans accès à ses pouvoirs, Klaus immobilisé, deux sorcières en pleine possession de leurs moyens, un soir de pleine lune, et un vampire qui lui tenait fermement le bras. Tiens, d'ailleurs, si les sorcières ont besoin d'elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui enlèvent sa magie ? L'instant présent est parfait pour poser la question.

**- Comment je pourrais vous aider, vous bloquez ma magie ! **Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle attendit une réponse.

**- Nous avons seulement bloqué l'accès à ton énergie, donc tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie pour jeter un sort. Mais nous, on peut se connecter à ta magie pour être plus puissantes. **

Bonnie ne les écoutait plus. L'accès à son énergie bloqué... Elle tourna la tête vers Klaus, le fixant dans les yeux. L'échange fut électrique. Débordant de compréhension. Leur lien ne leur permettait pas de se transmettre des pensées sans la magie de Bonnie, mais il leur permettait de transmettre des émotions, des idées, des ressentis. Et là, Bonnie ressentait clairement l'espoir qu'il plaçait en elle, et surtout, à quel point il lui faisait confiance. Pour lui, sa sorcière pouvait se passer de sa propre énergie. Bonnie avait un léger doute. Mais il était si léger, que le regard de Klaus, emplit de confiance, le chassa facilement. Elle pouvait sauver l'hybride.

Mais en avait elle envie ? Elle détourna les yeux, et fixa les sorcières. Elle avait le choix. Se débarrasser de Klaus, pour de bon, sauvant des milliers de vies, sauvant ses amis. Se sauvant elle-même. Elle pouvait le tuer, et changer le futur.

Mais son sacrifice à elle serait inutile. Elle a tout quitté. Ses amis, sa ville, pour le suivre et tenter de le changer. Alors pouvait elle, en toute âme et conscience, le tuer alors qu'elle n'a même pas fait la moitié de son objectif ? Peut-être prendre la décision de lui enlever la vie ? En a-t-elle seulement le droit ? Car elle va le tuer, si elle aide les sorcières. Et malgré tout le mal qu'il a fait, Klaus ne l'a pas tuée, elle. Mais il a tué Jenna. Il a tué des milliers de personnes. Alors elle a le droit, non ? Elle ne se posait même pas la question lorsqu'il menaçait la vie d'Elena. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, maintenant ?

Elle est perdue. Elle ne sait pas si elle osera tuer Klaus, pour le bonheur de l'humanité. Elle ne sait pas si elle assumera de se dire humaine après cela. Bonnie Bennett a-t-elle l'étoffe d'une meurtrière ? Klaus ne pourra même pas se défendre.

...

Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Hésita. Jeta un nouveau regard à Klaus. Sursauta lorsqu'une des sorcières reprit la parole.

**- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. On puisera dans ta magie.**

Sa décision était prise.

**- De toute façon, j'accepte.**

En face d'elle, Klaus tressaillit. Il va mourir, elle vient de sceller son sort. Bonnie ne lui regarda pas et laissa les sorcières préparer le sacrifice, sentant toujours la poigne du vampire sur son bras.

La plus grande des rousses récupéra un sac qu'elle n'avait pas vu, et en sortit une dizaine de bougies, qu'elle disposa en cercle autour de Klaus. Toutes les bougies étaient noires.

_« Elles vont faire un sacrifice de magie noire... ça va être douloureux. » _Pensa instantanément Bonnie.

La magie noire avait coutume de pomper votre énergie sans arrêt, brutale, violente. Elle vous fatiguait physiquement et mentalement, tant son contrôle était difficile. Mais elle était tellement efficace...

Soudain, la sorcière eut une révélation. _« Ce ne sont pas des Protectrices mais des Ensorceleuses excellant dans la défense ! » _Voilà qui expliquait tout ! Leur puissance, leur talent en défense, et leur association. Deux soeurs alliées, voilà un plat de choix pour les vampires. Malheureusement pour eux, elles voulaient détruire Klaus, et donc les autres vampires avec lui, puisqu'il était une abomination à leur yeux. Tous les autres vampires sont donc pareils. Bonnie frissonna, cette prise de conscience l'inquiétant quelque peu.

Pendant que l'une installait les bougies et que l'autre réfléchissait, la troisième sorcière traça un pentacle avec de la suie, suivant le cercle des bougies et entourant Klaus d'une étoile à cinq branches. Le pointe de trop était tournée vers le bas. Le signe du mal. Le rituel devait être vraiment maléfique.

Le vampire tira Bonnie vers les deux sorcières qui se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, l'air concentrées, et lui remis un grimoire tout droit sortit du sac. La tenant toujours, il lui indiqua quelle page lire, afin qu'elle connaisse l'incantation.

Les mots étaient vibrant de magie et de force, ils _respiraient_ la noirceur profonde du sortilège. Elle sentait comme un souffle putride contre son visage en regardant les lettres écrites à l'encre sanglante. Bonnie frémit quand un filet de sueur coula le long de son dos alors qu'elle lisait les dernières lignes. C'était vraiment horrible. Les sorcières ne voulaient pas seulement tuer Klaus. Non, elles voulaient tisser un lien entre lui et tous les autres vampires, en partant de celui qui tenait Bonnie, pour détruire leur race entière en une nuit. C'était plus qu'un rituel. C'était un renversement du cours des choses, de la nature. Si les vampires n'existaient plus, tout serait différent. Le monde changerait d'une façon irréversible. Bonnie serra les dents et relu une dernière fois le sortilège avant d'hocher la tête. Elle était prête.

Les deux soeurs sourirent et retournèrent à la préparation du rituel, plaçant un bol à chaque pointe de l'étoile. Ignorant la cinquième branche, elles remplirent tour à tour chaque bol. D'abord un de terre, puis un d'eau, un de cendres et un autre vide. Bonnie comprenait ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles représentaient la nature. La terre, mère des plantes vivantes, l'eau, ennemie du feu et l'air qui équilibre les éléments. Pourtant, le cinquième bol restait vide. L'explication vint bien vite. Le vampire la lâcha et alla se placer vers le sixième bol. Bien sûr. L'élément de la nature à détruire. La cinquième pointe.

Bonnie jeta un regard vers les sorcières, attendant leurs instructions.

**- On commencera peu avant minuit.**

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla s'appuyer contre un mur, se laissant glisser pour s'asseoir dans la poussière.

* * *

Les deux rousses cessèrent de chuchoter, se tournant brusquement vers Bonnie.

**- Il est temps. **Dit la plus petite.

La plus grande amena Bonnie sur la droite du vampire, une pointe plus loin, face à Klaus. Puis elle se plaça à l'opposé pendant que la plus petite faisait de même à la gauche du vampire. Ainsi positionnées, elles équilibraient le sortilège, et si l'une d'elles bougeait, la magie s'échapperait du pentacle, détruisant chaque être vivant ou mort-vivant de la pièce. Bonnie frissonna en imaginant la scène et préféra la chasser de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le sortilège. Les deux rousses entamèrent l'incantation et immédiatement, Bonnie sentit sa magie jaillir dans ses veines, pulsant au même rythme que son coeur alors qu'elle continuait la litanie des sorcières. Il se passa de longues minutes sans qu'elle ne ressente autre chose que la sensation de sa magie qui réagissait aux paroles et sons modulés par sa voix, la puissance montant et descendant à chaque intonation. C'était grisant et terrifiant. Telle était la magie noire.

Soudain, les cendres devinrent flammes, petit brasier ardent et brûlant. L'eau se mit à bouillir et la terre se changea en poussière. Un courant d'air traversa brusquement la pièce, projetant un peu de chaque élément sur Klaus. Une étincelle, une goutte d'eau, une poussière. Seul le vampire de la sixième pointe resta intacte alors que le pentacle devenait incandescent, brillant d'une chaude lueur orangée bientôt blanche. Et Klaus essaya de se lever, en vain, toujours cloué au sol par la magie des sorcières. Son regard fou se posa sur Bonnie, l'implorant de tenter quelque chose, d'essayer de le sauver. Mais la jeune femme ne le regardait pas, ses paupières abaissées sur ses prunelles, un rictus de souffrance déformant ses traits. Son énergie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas était pompée à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la fatigant un peu plus à chaque souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Elle rouvrit pourtant les yeux avec courage lorsqu'un hurlement perça le silence de la pièce. C'était le vampire de la sixième pointe. Enflammé mais pourtant immobile, il hurlait sa douleur alors que son corps se consumait, se sacrifiant pour tuer Klaus et leur espèce entière. Le regard vide, les rousses continuaient de psalmodier, atteignant bientôt le point culminant du rituel. Le vampire disparut dans un nuage de cendres et elles prononcèrent la dernière incantation, accentuant avec passion le dernier mot, donnant plus de puissance encore au rituel. Bonnie termina en même temps qu'elles, la voix brisée par l'effort.

Klaus resta longtemps immobile, attendant que quelque chose se passe, cherchant du regard l'origine de cette inactivité, de ce manque de réaction. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur du sang. Tournant la tête vers la plus grande des rousses, il la regarda déchirer sa main d'une lame de poignard, comme sa soeur avant elle. Le liquide carmin tomba sur le pentacle, qui vira brusquement au rouge sang, rejoignant la tâche formée par le sang de l'autre sorcière. Le tracé était presque entièrement ensanglanté maintenant, il ne restait plus que la pointe de Bonnie. La sorcière lui lança le poignard, pommeau en avant, et la brune l'attrapa au vol, s'apprétant à faire couler son sang, à son tour. Dans ses yeux brillait la détermination.

Sous le regard empli de détresse et de trahison de l'Originel, elle tourna la pointe vers sa main ouverte, et traça une ligne de sang d'un seul geste avant de fermer le poing et de l'élever au-dessus de sa pointe. Crispant sa main pour faire couler le sang, elle incanta de nouveau. Sous les inflexions de sa voix, les intonnations qu'elle modulait à chaque mot, à chaque lettre, l'énergie délivrée par le rituel se concentra en un seul et unique point, autour de sa main blessée. L'air vibrait de puissance alors qu'elle continuait, dirigeant sa magie à travers l'énergie de la magie noire. Et dans cette énergie se trouvait aussi la sienne, qui lui revenait lentement, brisant la barrière créée par les sorcières un peu plus tôt. Un courant d'air glacé souleva ses cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et prononçait la dernière phrase.

_**- Ad vitam aeternam. **_

Lorsque que l'impact des mots se fraya un chemin dans son esprit embrumé par la peur, Klaus comprit que Bonnie venait de renverser le cours du rituel. En terminant sur cette expression là, la sorcière prononçait une forme de malédiction. Mais ce n'était pas une malédiction qu'elle venait de tisser sur le rituel destiné à le tuer, c'était pire que ça. C'était une promesse, un pacte passé entre la magie et elle-même. En lui laissant la vie sauve, elle venait de se lier avec les racines même de la magie, avec l'énergie produite par la Terre. Il ne connaissait pas les clauses exactes de ce pacte, mais il savait une chose : sa sorcière lui était plus que fidèle pour se vendre ainsi à la Nature et lui sauver la vie.

Et si lui ça le réjouissait, les deux autres sorcières, elles, étaient folles de rage. Joignant leurs mains, elle entonnèrent une nouvelle incantation destinée à détruire Bonnie. Cette dernière, vacillante, ne parvint qu'à faire un pas vers elles pour stopper leur sortilège avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Vidée de son énergie pour contrôler le flot de puissance magique que demandait son pacte, elle ne pouvait plus que rester au sol, regardant avec désespoir les deux soeurs.

Klaus, soulagé de la magie des deux rousses, put se relever. Se jetant sur celles qui s'apprétaient à tuer sa sorcière, il brisa la nuque à l'une et arracha le coeur de l'autre, mettant instantanément fin à la tentative de meurtre. Rejoignant Bonnie juste après, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et se mordit le poignet, l'approchant de la bouche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière secoua faiblement la tête, refusant de boire le sang. La plaie se referma et il l'attira contre son torse, appuyant son menton sur sa tête. Il chuchota, espérant la convaincre d'accepter son aide. Elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu meures alors que tu viens de me sauver, ce serait stupide. Allez Bonnie, accepte mon sang... **

Fermant les yeux et se laissant aller contre l'Originel, elle rétorqua, gardant son mordant.

**- Et si je meurs avec ton sang dans mon organisme, tu n'auras plus de sorcière non plus. Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire.**

**- Pourquoi viens-tu de me sauver, si tu détestes mon espèce ?! **Il s'emporta, cédant à la fatigue.

**- Je ne déteste pas les vampires. **Elle soupira. **Seulement certains d'entre eux. **

Il devina qu'elle souriait, et s'adoucit.

**- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne me détestes pas, chérie ?**

**- Si tu pouvais juste en conclure que j'aimerai rentrer à l'hôtel et dormir, ce serait génial.**

Il rit. « **Tu ne te défileras pas si facilement. **» Elle ne répondit pas et il continua. « **Et tu as intérêt à me dire exactement ce que tu as fait pour contrer ce rituel. **» C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que si elle n'avait pas répondu, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle s'était endormie. Dans ses bras.

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'elle ne dormait que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle comprit que c'était le cas lorsqu'elle reconnut le plan onirique qu'avaient choisi ses amis pour lui parler par l'intermédiaire de Lucy. Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs dans la salle de classe, avec tous les autres. Bonnie retint un soupir et se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, les fixant en se demandant si bailler dans un rêve était inquiétant. Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Damon s'approcha d'elle, l'air énervé, et abattit ses mains sur la table qui soutenait la jeune sorcière.

**- Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?! **L'agressa-t-il.

**- Pardon ?! **Elle fit mine de se vexer, ressentant à peine un pincement au coeur à l'idée de leur avoir menti. C'était pour les protéger.

**- Tu n'es pas à Sacremento Bonnie, nous avons vérifié. **C'était Stefan, bien plus doux que son frère. Derrière lui, Elena et Caroline la fixaient d'un air déçu.

**- En effet, je ne suis pas à Sacremento, je suis en chemin pour revenir. **Elle mentit avec plus d'aplomb encore que la première fois. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle s'en rendait bien compte. La dernière fois, elle mentait pour les protéger. Là, elle mentait pour... Pour leur cacher qu'elle était avec Klaus. Qu'elle venait de le sauver au lieu de le laisser mourir.

Un silence flotta longuement dans le rêve alors qu'elle réfléchissait, et ses amis aussi. Finalement, Elena s'avança et demanda, suspicieuse.

**- Et quand penses-tu arriver ?**

**- Demain soir au plus tard. **

Le visage de Caroline s'illumina brusquement et elle lança, joyeuse.

**- Je vous l'avais dit ! Ma petite Bonnie, prépare toi à faire la fête, je vais organiser une super soirée pour ton retour !**

La sorcière hocha vaguement la tête et se tourna vers Lucy qui restait silencieuse. L'effort pour garder le sortilège actif commençait à lui peser.

**- Je vais devoir couper la communication. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à lui dire ?**

Ils répondirent pas la négative et Bonnie se promit de trouver un moyen de refuser la convocation sur le plan onirique, la prochaine fois. Car elle ne sera pas à Mystic Falls demain soir. Jamais plus, elle ne se rendra à Mystic Falls. Mais ça, ses amis ne le sauront pas, et ils chercheront encore à la contacter.

La pièce s'effaça doucement et bientôt, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Un vrai sommeil, dans les bras de Klaus qui la ramenait à l'hôtel...

* * *

_Bon bah voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je me dépêche de me débloquer pour le chapitre 11 :D N'oubliez pas la review ^^'._


	10. Chapter 10

_BONJOUR BONSOIR DESOLEE DU RETARD ! /PAN/ Je sais que c'est incorrigible et passible d'une amende mais ce chapitre 11 m'a donné du fil à retorde. Heureusement, je l'ai finalement fini et pour vous remonter le moral à la rentrée, voici ce chapitre 10 ! Alors alors, qu'est-ce que je peux vous raconter de beau ? Ah je sais ! Ce chapitre est trèèèèèès important ! C'est le dixième de ma fiction, ce qui signifie que nous en sommes à la moitié. Et oui, déjà et seulement à la fois. Breeef. Je vous laisse savourer et je retourne à la suite._

_N'oublions pas les réponses aux reviews anonymes__, ici :_**_  
_**

**_Saaraaah - Contente que ça te plaise, et oui, il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français ^^. Voici la suite, enfin :D Merci de ta review !  
_**

**_PAuline - Tu vas être une nouvelle fois contente alors ^^. Le rituel est long mais j'y tenais beaucoup x). C'est vrai, elle t'a fait peur ? Youpiii ! C'était le but ^^. J'espère que les dialogues te plairont :D. Merci de ta review !  
_**

**_Jayanthi - Voilà enfin la suite. Comme pour PAuline, c'était le but que vous ayez peur x) En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant ce couple :D Pour ce qui est d'une seconde fiction, pas vraiment non, j'en fais déjà une si tu vois ce que je veux dire, donc pas la peine d'en prendre une deuxième sinon tu auras un chapitre par trimestre, et encore mdr. Merci de tes reviews !  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La malédiction**

Il lui sembla que le matelas qui la portait s'affaissait à sa gauche, comme si quelqu'un s'y asseyait. Bonnie envisagea d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se doutait bien de l'identité de la personne qui caressait maintenant ses cheveux. Klaus. Elle resta donc immobile, tentant de maîtriser son coeur qui ne demandait qu'à battre plus vite. Heureusement qu'elle ne voyait pas l'expression du vampire. Elle imaginait bien son sourire amusé, mais elle se doutait aussi que ça ne l'aurait pas aidée à se contrôler.

Klaus cessa bientôt ses caresses pour s'allonger à ses côtés, provocant un nouvel affaissement du matelas. Côte à côte, séparés de quelques centimètres, ils ne ressemblaient pas à des ennemis. A un maître et son esclave. A un vampire et une sorcière. Non, les yeux fermés, la respiration calme, ils ressemblaient juste à un couple. Bonnie se serait bien giflée pour penser une telle chose, mais elle ne contrôlait pas le cours de ses réflexions. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de quitter le lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel. Mais une main attrapa son poignet, provocant tout de suite son immobilisation. Tournant la tête vers Klaus, elle s'étonna de son visage aux traits adoucis par le petit sourire qu'il affichait.

**- Reste là. Nous devons parler.**

Bonnie retint une grimace mais accéda à sa demande - son ordre ? - en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Cela le fit rire et ils croisa ses jambes à l'autre bout du lit tandis que son bras gauche passait derrière sa nuque pour soutenir sa tête. Seule sa main droite ne bougea pas, immobile sur son abdomen. Il demanda, soudain plus sérieux.

**- Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu m'as retrouvé, la façon dont le rituel s'est déroulé, comment tu l'as retourné en notre faveur et pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu semblais bien décidée à me laisser mourir... **Il eut un rire amer.

**- Euh... Je vais essayer de t'expliquer tout cela clairement. **Elle prit une grande inspiration. **Pour te retrouver, j'ai pris une carte, j'ai utilisé un sort de localisation et le tour était joué. J'ai trouvé le bar et le vampire m'a directement emmenée dans la cave. J'ai senti qu'on bloquait mes pouvoirs mais il m'a forcée à rester dans le champ d'activité du sort et je n'ai rien pu faire. La façon dont le rituel s'est déroulé ? Hum... C'était un puissant rituel de magie noire. Le but final était de créer un lien entre le vampire et toi pour tuer toute votre espèce. Pour cela nous avons fait appel aux forces de la nature et nous avons sacrifié le vampire pour créer le lien. Puis nous avons fait don de notre sang pour pouvoir te sacrifier à ton tour. Elles ont fait don de leur sang. Moi, j'ai utilisé mon sang pour créer un nouveau rituel. Une malédiction plus précisément. **Elle reprit son souffle et continua avant qu'il ne la coupe. **J'ai fait ça parce que je ne voulais pas que tu meures, tout simplement. Mais il fallait bien mener le rituel jusqu'à la fin pour pouvoir le renverser. Je leur ai fait croire que j'étais avec elles. Mais une fois l'énergie du rituel libérée, je n'ai eu qu'à la modeler pour créer ma malédiction.**

Klaus resta un moment silencieux, puis posa la question qui trottait dans son esprit.

**- Mais... pourquoi appelles-tu le pacte que tu as passé avec la magie une malédiction ?**

**- Oh... **Elle soupira. **Parce que... Le but du rituel était de te tuer, nous sommes d'accord ? **Il acquiesça. **Donc de mettre fin à ton immortalité. J'ai passé un pacte avec la magie. J'ai promis de... j'ai promis l'éternité en échange de ta vie. J'ai promis l'éternité en échange de l'annulation du sacrifice. **

**- Mais... A qui as-tu promis l'éternité ? Enfin... Qui sera éternel ? **Il ne comprenait pas.

Bonnie resta un moment silencieuse. En échange de la vie de Klaus, elle avait promis à la magie de lui être éternellement redevable. Ses pouvoirs étaient liés avec la magie sauvage qu'elle avait réussi à effleurer lors du rituel. La magie dont usait Ayanna à l'époque de Klaus. Les sorcières n'étaient qu'un réceptacle d'une partie de cette magie, un lien entre la magie sauvage et les humains. Elles pouvaient donc utiliser la magie au prix de leur énergie. Mais Bonnie avait usé l'énergie délivrée par le rituel pour contrôler la magie qui en ressortait. Sauf que pour annuler le rituel, elle avait dû en payer le prix. Une sorcière est au service de la magie et de la Nature, dans une certaine mesure, et ce pendant sa vie humaine. Et même si certaines parvenaient à vivre plus longtemps que de simples humains, elles mourraient un jour. Bonnie avait promis une éternité de service à la Nature. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment tout cela allait se passer, mais une chose était sûre, sa magie et donc son esprit seraient éternels. C'est ce qu'elle répondit à Klaus.

**- Ma magie et mon esprit.**

Il en resta muet. Se redressant brusquement, il contourna le lit tellement vite qu'elle ne put le voir bouger et se jeta sur elle, plaçant ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et plantant son regard dans le sien.

**- Quel pacte as-tu exactement passé, Bonnie ?**

Le regard fuyant, elle lui répondit.

**- Je sais juste que je dois une éternité de service à la Nature et à la magie. **

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle, serrant ses mains entre les siennes. Son regard se fit soudain douloureux, empli de tristesse. Il connaissait les conséquences de ce pacte. Sa mère avait passé le même des siècles plus tôt. Essayant de maîtriser le désespoir qui s'abattait sur lui, il commença, la voix brisée.

**- Bonnie. Tu vas mourir d'ici quelques décennies, comme n'importe quel humain. Et c'est à ce moment là que tu honoreras ton pacte. Ton esprit et ta magie seront enfermés dans le monde des morts et dès que la Nature souhaitera modifier quelque chose dans ce monde - l'existence d'une espèce par exemple -, tu devras y participer. Peut-être revivras-tu. Peut-être offriras tu tes pouvoirs à une autre sorcière comme tes ancêtres. Mais une chose est sûre, ce sera pour l'éternité. Tu ne trouveras jamais le repos. C'est une malédiction, tu avais raison.**

Le visage de la sorcière se tordit dans une grimace horrifiée, mais elle se reprit rapidement et tenta de dégager ses mains de celles de Klaus. Ce dernier résista quelques secondes puis finit par céder, la laissant ramener ses paumes contre ses genoux.

**- C'est une malédiction mais je ferais honneur à mon pacte. Je t'ai sauvé pour ça alors je ne me plaindrais pas. Maintenant, oublie ça et souviens toi que pour le moment, je suis toujours à ton service. **Le ton était à peine amer.

Klaus retint un rire hystérique.

**- Ne me fais pas rire. Ma propre mère a passé ce pacte, elle aussi. Et maintenant, dès que la Nature veut me nuire, elle se sert d'elle, entre autres. Et ce sera pareil avec toi. **

Bonnie ne releva pas et se contenta d'énoncer la dure vérité.

**- De toute façon je ne peux pas échapper à ce pacte. **

Il leva la tête vers elle. « **Je connais un moyen... **» En même temps qu'il parlait, son visage prit doucement l'apparence mi-loup mi-vampire sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme. Les veines apparurent sur ses fossettes, le défigurant alors que ses prunelles tournoyaient dans leur orbites jusqu'à devenir jaunes. Le contour des yeux se noircit et ses crocs dépassèrent bientôt sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qui retroussait la lèvre supérieure sur ses gencives sanglantes. Bonnie devina ce qu'il allait faire. Elle tenta de l'en dissuader.

**- Non !**

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Se relevant et la redressant avec lui, l'hybride l'attira contre son torse et se mordit le poignet avant de l'appuyer contre les lèvres obstinément closes de la sorcière. Le sang coula le long de son bras, puis sur les lèvres de Bonnie, les colorant d'une teinte sanglante. Mais elle garda la bouche fermée, le défiant du regard. En quelques secondes il avait forcé sa résistance et l'avait obligée à boire le liquide au goût métallique sous ses prunelles brillantes de rage. Il s'apprêtait à lui briser la nuque lorsqu'elle cria, en désespoir de cause.

**- Et comment m'utiliseras-tu si je perds mes pouvoirs ?!**

Cela l'arrêta instantanément. La fixant avec surprise, il se rendit compte de la véracité de ses paroles. Reprenant espoir, Bonnie continua.

**- Si tu me transformes, tu sais très bien que ma nature de sorcière mourra avec moi.**

Il hocha doucement la tête, son visage reprenant une apparence humaine. Elle disait vrai. Bonnie tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte douloureuse de ses bras mais ne parvint qu'à se retrouver plaquée contre lui alors qu'il l'enlaçait avec plus de douceur, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il voulait la transformer ? Si elle avait pu secouer la tête avec dépit, la sorcière l'aurait fait, mais serrée contre l'Originel, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que planter ses ongles dans la peau de son avant-bras, ce qui lui était inutile. Elle se contenta donc de laisser reposer ses mains sur ses bras qui l'enlaçaient et de fermer les yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles à côté du lit alors que le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant la pièce de ses rayons brûlant, rendant la lumière artificielle inutile. C'est ça qui permit à Bonnie de se dégager pour que Klaus éteigne le plafonnier.

Bonnie se rassit sur le lit, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à porter le poids des révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourtant, elle voulait en savoir plus.

**- Ta mère a fait un pacte, elle aussi ?**

Klaus prit le temps de maîtriser ses émotions avant de lui répondre, essayant de rester calme.

**- Pour nous protéger des loups-garous Ayanna et elle ont créés les vampires. Mais pour réussir ce tour de force, ma mère a passé le même pacte que toi. Et maintenant, son esprit survit dans l'autre monde pour me nuire. Mais elle avait déjà créé le pire avant de mourir de toute façon. Elle a transformé mon propre père en tueur de vampires. Heureusement ta mère a ensorcelé tous les cadavres afin qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne puisse se réveiller. Ma mère est donc enfermée dans l'autre monde, mon père ne peut pas se réveiller comme mes frères et ma soeur. Seuls Elijah et moi avions échappé au sortilège.**

Elle n'en demanda pas plus. Bonnie connaissait à présent l'essentiel et Klaus semblait de mauvaise humeur maintenant qu'il avait parlé de sa famille. Elle ne souhaitait pas le pousser dans ses retranchement et risquer qu'il perde le contrôle, allant jusqu'à tenter de la transformer à nouveau. Sans lui demander autre chose, elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux sous son regard troublé. Longtemps elle se retourna, sentant qu'il l'observait. Le sommeil ne revenait pas. Pourtant, elle était fatiguée. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus que la respiration de Klaus, décalée de la sienne. Se concentrant sur le rythme qu'il lui donnait, elle se laissa porter jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Quelqu'un effleura doucement sa joue avant d'attraper son épaule pour la secouer doucement, la sortant du sommeil réparateur dans lequel elle avait sombré quelques heures plus tôt. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et observa Klaus dont le visage crispé laissait transparaître l'humeur : loin d'être bonne. Décidant de ne pas jouer avec sa patience, la sorcière se leva et hocha la tête lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle. « **Prépare tes affaires, nous partons dans une heure**. »

Une heure plus tard elle s'était lavée, coiffée et habillée, avait rangé ses affaires et attendait patiemment qu'il daigne à la rejoindre. L'hybride était accoudé à la balustrade du balcon et observait la ville sous lui. Bonnie hésita à l'appeler, et finit par décider qu'elle allait s'abstenir. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle attendit.

Heureusement pour elle, Klaus s'arracha bientôt à la contemplation de la ville et revint dans la chambre, fermant la baie vitrée. Il vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié puis s'approcha de la porte, Bonnie sur ses talons. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et referma la porte derrière elle. Ils descendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel et saluèrent la réceptionniste d'un signe de tête avant de sortir et de rejoindre le 4x4 de Klaus. En silence ils montèrent dans le véhicule et partirent pour Dallas. Il y avait quelques heures de route encore et Bonnie ne souhaitait pas les passer dans cette ambiance désagréable. Elle s'installa confortablement et sorti son grimoire, décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle trouve le moyen de refuser la convocation sur le plan onirique. Ses amis ne devaient plus la contacter. Elle feuilleta longuement les pages jaunies, jusqu'à trouver ce qui lui fallait. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas un sortilège mais une décoction à préparer puis à boire, juste avant de se coucher. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le moyen de "cuisiner" à l'instant même. A regret, elle marqua la page et referma le livre avant de tourner la tête vers son conducteur. Il ne la regarda même pas. Bonnie soupira et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil la reprenne.

A côté d'elle, Klaus conduisait par automatisme, doublant parfois une voiture mais restant dans l'ensemble à une vitesse constante qui aurait fait peur à Bonnie. Heureusement cette dernière s'était retranchée dans le sommeil. L'hybride posa sur elle un regard désolé. Il savait que son comportement était loin d'être agréable mais il avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas ces élans de tendresse pour la jeune sorcière, ni ce besoin de la sauver du pacte qu'elle avait passé. Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir apparaître une nouvelle ennemie dans l'autre monde. Mais tout de même. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle et souhaitait s'assurer que la situation resterait comme il le voulait. Il avait besoin d'analyser les choses pour, au moment venu, agir de façon réfléchie et non impulsive comme il le faisait souvent. Klaus voulait garder le contrôle et pour cela, il devait réfléchir. Le silence l'y aidait. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'envie de jeter un oeil à la jeune femme le prit et se concentra pour retourner à ses réflexions premières.

* * *

Il gara la voiture devant une grande maison de pierres blanches, surplombée d'une impressionnante cheminée. Bonnie descendit du véhicule en se sentant petite mais ne dit rien, suivant l'hybride dans un silence des plus convaincants. Il ne parlait pas depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Cependant, il semblait maintenant décidé à être bavard.

**- Cette maison date de 1900 et ses habitantes sont toujours les mêmes depuis qu'elle a été construite. Elles connaissent tout de la ville et de ses habitants, je viens donc m'informer au près d'elles. **

Un sifflement admiratif échappa à Bonnie alors qu'ils entraient dans la demeure sans attendre qu'on les y invite. L'intérieur respirait le luxe et la richesse. Et dans le hall, pour ne rien cacher aux visiteurs, un escalier de marbre montait en spirale à l'étage supérieur. D'où le sifflement.

**- Oui, elles n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle. Voici Katia et Maria, les meilleures amies les plus opposées que je connaisse. Mes chères, je vous présente Bonnie.**

En parlant il lui désigna les deux femmes qui descendait l'escalier, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Bonnie comprit tout de suite pourquoi il les disait opposées. L'une était blanche, l'autre noire. L'une était blonde, l'autre brune. L'une avait les yeux bleus, l'autre les yeux verts. L'une était grande, l'autre petite. L'une était sorcière, l'autre était vampire. La première était d'ailleurs bien conservée pour son âge. 100 ans et l'apparence d'une cinquantenaire. Vive la magie. Bonnie retint un rire et les salua poliment. Klaus se tourna vers elle et s'excusa, l'air vraiment désolé.  
**- Maria va me dire tout ce qu'elle sait et je souhaiterai être seul avec elle.** Il marqua une pause. **Tu devrais parler avec Katia... Mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux pendant que je m'informe. Nous en avons pour quelques heures.**

Bonnie le considéra pendant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Katia, la sorcière. Klaus et Maria disparurent à l'étage.  
**- Puis-je utiliser votre cuisine ?**  
**- Bien sûr.** Katia lui sourit et la dirigea vers la pièce demandée. Sans indiscrétion... Que veux-tu faire dans ma cuisine ?  
**- Préparer une potion empêchant les convocations sur le plan onirique.**

La sorcière parut surprise mais ne parla pas plus, secouant sa chevelure blonde avant de lui ouvrir la porte de la cuisine.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D_


End file.
